Long Lost Montgomery?
by CriminalMindsLuver4ever
Summary: What if Byron and Ella had another daughter a year younger than Aria and managed to keep her hidden from Mike and Aria?
1. Meet Keyara

What if Ella and Byran had another daughter? A year younger than Aria? How did they keep her a secret all these years? Simple Read this story to find out.

It was a sunny September day. Aria was at her mothers place and she was sent into her moms room to get her mother her sewing kit. Instead Aria had found a picture of girl with red hair and green eyes. She flipped the picture over and read: Keyara Montgomery 16. She's a year younger than me Aria thought then ran out of the room to her mother.

" Mom who's Keyara?" Aria asks holding the picture up for her mother to see.  
" This is going to be hard to explain. Your father and I have been keeping a huge secret from you and Mike. Aria, Keyara is your younger sister and Mikes other older sister. She is a year younger than you." Ella says.  
" Where is she?" Aria asks cautiously.  
" From the age of one she has been living in the hospital. But she is getting kicked out the hostpital can't do anything else for her and they need her room for a new patient."  
" Why has she lived her whole life in the hospital?"  
" Your sister was born with a heart defect. TGA, Transposition of the greater arteries. Basicly her pulmonary artery and the aorta switched in positions. You see normally, blood returning to the heart from the body is pumped from the right side of the heart through the pulmonary artery to the lungs. From there, it receives oxygen and returns to the left side of the heart. So then, the oxygen-rich blood is pumped from the left side of the heart through the aorta to the body. But with your sisters heart, blood returning from the body bypasses the lungs and is pumped back out to the body. This occurs because the main connections are reversed. So she has trouble getting enough oxygen amongst other things." Ella states.  
" And the doctors can't fix it?" Aria asks.  
" No, your sister needs a heart transplant but there are people higher up on the list and her body will only accept blood from a person with the same blood type as your sister." " When do I meet her?"  
" I'm picking her up from the hospital in an and Mike can come, all Keyara does when I go to see her is ask about you guys."  
"Okay I'll pick Mike up from dad now and then you can explain this all to Mike then we can go pickup my sister. I love being able to say that my sister."  
" Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit hun."

Soon they pulled into the hospital parking lot and Ella shuit the car off. The three of them then got out of the car, Aria and Mike followed Ella who knew exactly where she was going. Taking the elevator the the third floor then turning a few corners and they were standing infront of a room with a whiteboard that still had Keyara written in purple on it. Aria knocked on the door and they waited but there was no answer. So Ella opened the door and saw most of Keyara's things packed up but not a Keyara in sight.

" You know it's not polite to snoop in peoples rooms, especially hospital rooms." A girsl voice says behind them " Keyara!" Ella says then gives her a hug.  
" I know my name. But thanks, sorry I'm running a little behind on packing. Well I was on time but I kept getting interupted by nurses and patients because apparently somebody dubbed me the hopital runner. Almost every five minutes someone knew asks me for directions to some place or the nurses will ask me where different supplies are found. One kid keeps asking me how to sneak out of the hospital. But I promise I'll be done soon." Keyara replies.  
" It's fine, do you want some help I'm sure Aria and Mike would love to help and catch up." Ella says.  
" Sure, I want to hear all about their lives." " Keyara I really like your outifit." Aria says to her sister.  
" Really? Well if it fits you, you can have it after I wash it." Keyara says.  
" Are you sure?" Aria asks.  
" Ya I am sure, I have plenty of clothes and these are getting kind of old. I might even have some other things for you." Keyara replies.  
" Thanks sis." Aria says smiling.  
" Hey Mike?"  
" Hey Keyara?"  
" Do you like basketball?"  
" Yeah I love it why?"  
" I have a basketball signed by Michael Jordan somewhere in that closet if you want it you can have it I don't like basketball that much."  
" Are you serious? You met Michael Jordan?" Mike asks.  
" Yeah I did, if there's anything else in that closet you or Aria or Mom want you guys can take it. Everything I want for sure is already packed."  
" Mom, Keyara's my favourite!" Mike says.  
" Mike! You shouldn't have favourites!" Keyara says appauled.  
" It's fine your my favourite too." Aria replies.  
" I've just met you guys and already both of your favourites just for giving you guys junk?" Keyara asks.  
" It's not junk!" Aria says.  
" Well you guys are off to a good start, but what about your mother?" Ella asks.  
" Hey I said yuo could take whatever you wanted to. I love you, all three of you. Hey Aria I'm going to change and you can just take these. I just grabbed the first things I saw this morning. They're not really my style. I think I bought them two months ago after I had this surgery and I was higher than the eiffel tower after it and I snuck out and drove to the mall and had a shopping spree." Keyara says rumaging through a box marked shorts. " Is that box full of shorts?" Aria asked.  
" Um yeah it is some are too big for me now so you canhave them if you want. Their all short shorts accept for my soccer shorts." Keyara replies.  
" The hospital let you play soccer?" Ella asks.  
" No they didn't I just snuck out for the towns soccer." Keyara replied pulling out a pait of white short shorts.  
" Keyara!" Ellas says shocked.  
" Hey what the hospital doesn't know can't hurt them!" Keyara says pulling out a tan coloured belt from her belt box.  
" I guess.." Ella replies unsure.  
" Hey mom can you bring that box on the arm chair over here, I think that's the shirts box with the shirt I want to wear." " Yeah, here."  
" Thanks." .. " Yeah here it is, well I will go change."

Keyara then walks to the washroom and within five minutes she was out and rumaging through her summer shoes box. There were alot of flip flops a few pairs of flats a couple different pairs of gladiators then finally she found the shoes she was looking for. A pair of light pink t-strap sandles that matched her baby pink tank top tucked into her white shots with the belt through the shorts belt loops.

" You look good." Mike says.  
" Thanks Mike, you look like a heartbreaker." Keyara says. " Thanks, I think..." Mike replies.

Loud music begins blaring and Keyara walks out of the room Aria Ella and Mike hot on her trail. She turns into a patients room and turns the music player off and tells the kid that he can't play the music that loud in the hospital. The little boy apologizes to Keyara, who then picks him up and sits him on his bed. Kissed his forehead and walks out the room only to hear the baby girl in room 308 crying.

" Shh... Ava honey it's okay." Keyara says picking up the baby and swaying her back and a minute the baby girl was asleep and Keyara put her back,  
" You're good with the kids." Ella whispers.  
" I guess I am. I have a few more things to pack but could you guys start taking some of my boxes to the car?"  
" Aria and Mike will take the boxes to the car and I'll help you pack." Ella replies.  
" Thank you." Keyara says walking into her room. " Um you can take any of these boxes. Oh Aria in the basement where the ambulances are stored there will be a deep purple Audi TT Roadster it's mine I'll just give youk the keys and you can put some boxes in there as well." Keyara says then tosses the keys to Aria.  
" Okay, I'll do that and Mike can put some in moms car." Aria and Mike each pick up a box and leave the room.  
" So what can I do to help?" Ella asks.  
" Um My desk over there could out pull it about three feet away from the wall them push it out of the way and take verything out of my mini fridge and put it in my cooler on top of the desk?" Keyara asks folding some clothes and ptting them into a box.  
" Uh sure, but aren't you suppose to just eat the hospital food?" Ella asks concerned.  
" Yeah I'm suppose to and I do but honestly that shit shouldn't even be called food. I sware it's radioactive so when I sneak out I buy actual food." " You shouldn't be doing that! You're suppose to listen to your doctors and nurses!" " Mom it's fine, eating actual food won't hurt me. I'm not supposed to play soccer or even run that much for the matter but I've said it before and I will say it again. What my doctors and nurses don't know won't hurt them. I'm 16 and I don't want to be locked up between four walls. Sure I sneak out of the hospital and play soccer amungst other sports and activities that the doctors say are bad for me to be doing but I do it anyway and I'm going to continue to do them." " Why do things when you know they could hurt you?"  
" Because until the time I was twelve I was scared that anything I and everything I do could kill me, but then I realized that hiding in my hospital room and doing nothing is just letting my heart win. This is a fight to the death and I don't want to loose, but if I do I want to die knowing that I lived my life as best as I could and not die trapped in the same four walls. So I break the rules and I have to admit I've done some pretty stupid things but everyone only has one chance to live and I don't want to spend mine sitting around waiting to die."  
" What stupid things have you done?"  
" Alot of things I'm not going to tell you."  
" Well you're goign to school with Aria and Mike tomorrow they'll introduce you to people and you can hang ot twith Aria and her friends."  
" No, I'm driving myself to school in my car and I don't need Aria and Mike to introduce me to people. On my many adventures out of the hospital I have met people I have real friends I text them everyday, they come visit me, and many times they help sneak me out and we go have fun."  
" Okay well I have everything from the fridge in the cooler."  
" And all the rest of my stuff is packed up. It looks like Mike and Aria came in and gathered the rest of the boxes so lets take these down." Keyara says.  
" Hey mom Keyara. Key you're car is full so this will have to go to moms." Mike says.  
" Okay well lead the way." Keyara replies.  
~ The next day ~

Keyara had most of her stuff still in boxes. She was go ing to unpack the rest after her first day at school. The only thing she really had unpack was her food, and her alarm clock. It was six in the morning when Keyara's alarm clock woke her up. School didn't start until nine but Keyara needed those extra hours to get ready. She got out of bed then headed to the bathroom where she brushed her hair and teeth. Soon after Keyara decided to have a shower. Keyara then blow dried her hair, looking at the clock it was already seven thirty and Ella had just woken up. Keyara then began making bacon, toast, sunny side up eggs for breakfast. Her mother came down from her shower to Keyara sitting the plates on the island.

" You made us breakfast?" Ella asks.  
" There's enough bacon for you on the plate but you will have to toast the bread and make your self an egg if you want them." Keyara says.  
" Okay and just so you know it's already quater to eight."  
" I know I can read the time."  
" I never implied that you couldn't I was just letting you know."  
" I know, I was just joking. Well Iu have to go domy hair and get dressed then head to school see you later." Keyara says putting her dish in the sink.  
" I work at the school." Ella yells to Keyara who is already in her bedroom.  
" I know that too!" Keyara hollars back to her mom.

Keyara shut her bedrrom door then turned the light back on and began rumaging through her box that read skirts. Finally she found her tight black layla mini skirt that ended an inch below her butt. Then she went to her underwear and bras box and got out her hot pink thong and the matching bra. Keyara proceded to one of her many shirts boxes and after a few minutes of searching found the shirt she wanted to wear. It was a cream colour with a big read kiss mark across it. Then she went to her shoe box and got out a pair of Dune black-suede hideout diamante embellished strappy heel sandals. Keyara then curled her hair, did her make-up, and sprayed on her perfume.

" Keyara I got an email of your classes and I printed them out for you and they're on the fridge. I have to go now becauseI have a meeting. It's eight thirty!"  
" Okay thanks mom!" Keyara yells back down the hall.

Soon after her mother left Keyara grabbed her iPhone and texted all her friends that went to RoseWood high that she'd be leaving soon. Keyara went down stairs to the kitchen and took her classes of the fridge. She was glad she didn't have her mother teaching any of her classes. She was a year ahead in all of her classes because in the hospital she had so much time on her hadns she decided to go ahead a bit. Keyara texted Aria telling her that she was a year ahead in school, just for the heads up. Keyara grabbed her bag, got dressed, grabbed her car keys, grabed some notebooks, and drove to school.

Keyara pulled into a parking spot and everybody was looking at her wonder who the new chick with the nice car was. Keyara made her retractable roof come up, rolled up her windows, grabbed her bag, and locked her car. She then ignored everyone staring at her in awe and walked into the school and to the principals office.

" Come in." The prinicpal says to Keyara. " Ah you must be Keyara Montgomery."  
" I am."  
" Well you have class in fifteen minutes so I'm going to make this quick. You have locker 417 the biggest locker in the school apparently. The combination is written on this sticky note, and this is a list of your classes and here are your books. Have a good day." The prinicpal says then hands her everything.  
" Thanks." Keyara replies grabbing all of her stuff and leaving.

Keyara walks to locker 417 eners the combination she had already memorized looked at what class she had first then put the books she didn't need right away into her locker. She had history first, she put her history textbook and notebook in her bag along with a few pens a pencil and and eraser. Keyara then went to her class and was introduced by the teacher. She was in the same history class as Spencer Hastings. After class ended Keyara packed up her stuff and was heading out when some one began talking to her.

" Hey Keyara I'm Spencer, I'm friends with Aria." Spencer says holding her hand out.  
" Oh hi, I guess you already know I'm Keyara."  
" Yeah I was just wondering why you're a year younger than me but in the same history class as me."  
" Well, I'm ahead in every class. I'll be graduating with you and Aria."  
" So you're super smart?"  
" I wouldn't say that I was lets call it homeschooled and I didn't have exact school hours so I got two school years finished in one year."  
" I see, what class do you have next. Uh gym."  
" Okay you're with me, Aria, Hanna, and Emily." Spencer says.  
" Cool I'll see you in a bit then I have to drop my stuff off in my locker and grab a few things out." Keyara replies.  
" I'll come with you." Spencer replies.  
" Um, okay." Keyara says then turns to her locker and opens it.  
" you have locker 417?" Spencer asks.  
" Yeah, I do." Keyara says putting her history text book and notebook away then grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top.  
" We have Rosewood high gym shirts. But you can wear whatever shorts you want." Spencer says.  
" I know I'm wearing this tank top under my RWH shirt. I ordered it a while back I just have to pick it up at the gym office."  
" Nice what does your look like?"  
" It's grey, it has a v neck and it says rosewood high." Keyara says.  
" Lucky! Everyone elses are blue and don't have v necks." Spencer says as they walk into the change rooms. " Suckers. I just paid a little extra money for it to be like this." Keyara says seeing it sitting on the bench and holds it up to Spencer.  
" Hey Key, I didn'tknow you were in my gym class." Aria says walking in.  
" Well I'm a year younger than you but in the same grade. I had a lot of extra time and finishd two grades last year." Keyara replies taking off her shirt.  
" So I might have you in some other classes?"Aria asks.  
" Yeah, I'm already in Spencers History." Keyara says pulling on the electric blue tight tank top and then the grey RWH gym shirt.  
" Well these are our other friends Hanna and Emily." Aria says.  
" Nice to meet you. Aria has told us so much about you since she found out she had a sister." Emily states.  
" Thanks, nice to meet you too." Keyara says pulling her tight pink lululemon shorts on and then her gym shoes.  
" I love your shorts and tank top!" Hanna tells Keyara.  
" Thanks." Keyara replies.

The five of them then walk into the gym and the gym coach introduces Keyara to everyone. The coach then tell them that this week they're playing soccer. So next class if anyone has some at home they should bring their soccer gear. Coach then told them to head outside and run five laps around the feild, do fifty push-ups, then grab a soccerball and practice. They all head out and star doing laps. Keyara was surprised she was a head of everybody. She didn't think she was that fit. She finished all five laps of the feild while everybody else was on their third. It wasn't even like she was sprinting, she was just jogging. She then went to more of the center feild to do her push-ups so nobody would run her over. She did all of her fifty push-ups just as everybody else were walking over to start theirs. Keyara grabbed a ball and began to hacky sack it basicly. After a minute of doing that Keyara dropped the ball and began working on her dribbling. The coach had already set up some cones for the class to weave through. After weaving through the cones a few times the coach pulled her aside to talk to her.

" Keyara can I talk to you for a minute?" " Sure coach whats up?"  
" I want to see you working on your kicks. I'm going to line them up and you're going to shoot on the net. I want to see how good you are then I want you to try out the RWH soccer team. You habe a good shot at becoming captain of the team if you join. There's no doubt you'll make it on the team."  
" Sure coach, I'd love to." Keyara says then walks toward the net with the coach.

Coach lined up eight balls in a row and told Keyara to take a running shot at each of them. Keyara went back a few steps ran and kicked the first ball into the top right hand corner of the net. The coach then told her to aim for the left hand top corner thinging there was no way Keyara could make it but she had. She got every ball right where coach told her too. The two of them then walked to the rest of the class who had just finished doing their push-ups and partnered Keyara up with Spencer.

" Spencer you're the best at headbuts in this class let's partner you and Keyara up and see how many you guys can pass back and forth."

Keyara threw the ball perfectly to Spencer who butted it over to Keyara who butted it right back to Spencer. Specner was the one who broke the chain and twenty seven buts back and forth. After a few different drills class was dismissed and the coach told Keyara he wasnted to see her try out for the soccer team the following monday. Keyara got into the girsl change room and all eyes were on her.

" You kicked butt out there Key!" Emily says.  
" Thanks Em. It's nothing really though." Keyara says taking her shirt of and wincing while doing it.  
" Key , you okay?" Aria asks her voice oozing with concern.  
" Yeah i'm fine. I just over worked my heart. Don't worry I do it all the time."  
" Well You shouldn't." Aria says.  
" I know I shouldn't but that is exactly why I do it. I'm not going to let my messed up heart stop me from doing anything." " Even if it kills you?" Hanna asks.  
" Even if it kills me." Keyara replies pulling her skirt over the end of her shirt then putting her high heels back on. " I love you're outfit by the way." Hanna says.  
" Thanks." Keyara replies then hears her phone beep.

Keyara pulls out her phone and looks at the text message, it was from one of her best friends Chelsea wanting to know if she was going to eat lunch with her, Aubrey, and Bridget. Keyara replies: hell to the yes Aria's friends think that just because I'm in their classes and is sisters with Aria I'm there friend. Where are you guys eating?  
Chelsea: We're eating in the caf, the table right in the center of the room. What did you say to Aria's friends?"  
Keyara: I didn't want to be too mean right away so I was just making small talk with them. I love Aria don't get me wrong but I don't need to be friends with her friends you know? I have my own. :P Chelsea: I know what you mean. Now come join us.

" Ohh let me give yo my number." Spencer says " Mine too!" Emily and Hanna say.  
" Just get my number from Aria." Keyara says then walks to the caf and sits with her friends.  
" Look who finally joined us." Bridget says.  
" Sorry, Aria's friends kept talking to me and asking for my number so I just told them to ask Aria then walked away." Keyara says.  
" It's okay, you're here now." Aubrey says.  
" Good, I'm starving but I don't want to eat gross caf food. Do you want to go get something from the cafe on main street down town?" Keyara asks.  
" Yes, I was waiting for someone to ask. This school food is shit." Chelsea replies.  
" I'm in how about you Bridge?" Aubrey asks.  
" Yeah let's go." Bridget says.  
" Okay lets take my car. It'll be my treat." Keyara says as they get up.  
" Sound good to me. Can we play your sterio loud again?" Aubrey asks.  
" Yeah you can plug in your phone and play what ever you want." Keyara says.  
" Shot gun!" aubrey says as they get to Keyara's car.

Keyara unlocks the car rolls down the windows and retracts to roof. The the four of them are out of the parking lot and heading down town with Scream and Shout by will. and Britney Spears blasting through the speakers. Pulling to the curb Keyara shuts off her car and they four of them hop out and grab lunch and head back to school. They pull into the school with Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj the car is off, and the roof and windows are all up. The girls eat their lunch at their caf table and then they head to the library where Keyara hooked her laptop up to the printer and printed off a few picture to pin up in her locker.

There was a picture of the four girls at the beach Aubrey had her golden blonde hair down and in her natural HOT waves was wearing a Daley Ranch Bandeau Swim Top with matching bottoms, Bridget had the exact same two peice swim suit as Aubrey but in white and her natural bleach blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, Chelsea had her gorgeous natural dark brown curly hair and was wearing her green and pink Bay Street Swim top and matching bottoms. Keyara had her Long red hair straightend and was wearing her purple Pour Moi Azure Bikini top with matching bottoms. The four of them were standing in the ocean hand in hand laughing

The next picture was of Keyara wearing hotpink badeau type dress that ended just above her knees she was laying the the grass with her red hair in curls. To her right was Aubrey wearing a blue summer dress with a black belt under her boobs. Above Keyara was Chelsea wearing a strapless yellow flowy dress that ended just below her knees her gold hair was straightened. Last but not least to the left to Keyara was Bridget, she was wearing a half off white half green chiffon dress andher hair was in waves.

The last picture was of the four of them wearing matching tight black mini skirts with tight hot pink long sleeve crop tops like the one Katy Perry wore in last friday night music video. The four girls all had their hair straightened and were all striking different sexy poses against an old brick building. Keyara got the girsl to help her tape them to the door of her locker.


	2. Party, Footall, and a Hospital?

Three months into her first year at school Keyara was loving it. She had made it on t he soccer team and was the captain. Keyara had gotten the temas coach to let the team design the uniforms that year. They chose tight black short shortswith a blue strip down the outside of each leg and tight blue and black v nech jerseys that said RWH on the front hen their number on the back. She had also managed to get the principal to agree to make a RWH lingerie football team. There were try outs the weekend before and Keyara, Chelsea, Bridget, and Aubrey all made the team. The uniforms were tight and extremely shot basicly underwear but tight and they were black trim with the rest purple the tops were the same colour as the bottoms but were basicly leather bras with their numbers on the left boob. Keyara was number 7, Aubrey number 9, Chelsea number 11, and Bridget was number 13. There were twenty three girls on the team but Keyara, Chelsea, Aubry, and Bridget didn't really care. They were the stars of the team but they weren't ball hogs. Ella really didn't like that Keyara was on the lingerie football team or the fact that the soccer uniforms were all tight and the shorst were short. Atleast they still had shin pads Ella told herself every day.

Keyara's dad Byron had only seen Keyara a few times. Aria told Keyara about their fathers affair and Keyara refused to ever speak to him or see him again. Byron hadn't seen Keyara play soccer and Ella was frustrated at him. She kept telling Byron that Keyara wouldn't even know he was there she drives herself there practices they start the game when she's subbed off she's like a second coach then she goes back on then there's half time she has an orange and she and a few others girls practice then they start playing again. Byron also had no idea that Keyara was on the lingerie football team.

" Mom did I get a package in the mail?" Keyara asks her mom as she comes out of the bathroom from having a shower.  
" Yeah you did. I think it's your football uniform." Ella says.  
" Yay! Where is it?" Keyara asks runnign down the stairs.  
" In your room on your bed." Ella says.  
" Thanks I have practice tomorrow. Do you want to come watch?" Keyara asks.  
" I have a teachers meeting remember?" " Oh right, well what about Aria and Mike? Do you think they will come?" " Like I could stop Mike from going." Ella says.  
" I know, I know. Ohh what about dad. I know we're not on the best terms but I could use his support." " I'll ask him. But if he does go be aware he'll probably yell at you for making bad decisions." Ella says.  
" Do you think I make bad decicions?"  
" No, do I like the way you designed your soccer uniforms or that you're doing lingerie football? No I don't but I can't stop you from doing those things. I believe you can do better with your life but I don't think you've made bad decicions." Ella says.  
" Are you disappointed in me?"  
" No, never."  
" Good."  
" I Love you."  
" Love you to. I'm going to go hang out with Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridget don't know when i'm going to be back. I'll probably spen the night at one of their houses."  
" you're car is parked at the back lot so just go out the back door." Ella says.  
" I will."

Keyara then ran upstairs to her room and went to her closet. Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, and Keyara were going to go to Noel Kahn's party. Keyara was looking through her closet for a dress to wear to Noel's party. She finally decided on a tight strapless black dress that made her ass and boobs look amazing. Keyara then looked at the clock, it read 8:00 pm. Keyara then curled her hair and did her make-up. She then painted her toe and fingernails hot pink. She found a pair of long silver dangle earings and put them on along with a few braclets. She then put on a pair of black high heels grabbed her silver clutch purse and looked at the clock 9:00 pm. Her mother had already went to bed. Keyara grabbed her car keys and her phone then she left.

Stopping at a red light Keyara sent a quick text to Noel: Hey Noel, I'm at the red light that always takes forever on main street. I should be at your cabin in about half an hour.  
Noel: That light sucks man! See you in a bit. Jason DiLaurentis just got here and is looking for you. Chelsea, Aubrey, and Bridget literally just pulled into the driveway. Oh you're sister is here as well.  
Keyara: This light should turn green any minute, tell Jason I'm sorry I'm late I forgot about the stupid long red light. Tell my girls I'll be there in a moments time and does Aria know I'm coming?  
Noel: I told your girsl and Jason you'll be here soon and yes Aria knows your coming and she doesn't care.  
Keyara: Good. Well the light just turned green. TTYL

Keyara then sped up as the light had gone from red to green. She remembered about the abandoned road that still went to Noels cabin. Sheknew nobody would be on that road so she turned off onto the old road turned her cars headlights onto highbeam turned her music up loud and sped down the road to Noel's party. She cut the time she estimated it would take in half by doing down that road since she was doing nearly 200 on it. She slowed down and turned into Noel's driveway. She turned her car off after she made sure her roof was up along with all of her windows then she locked it.

Keyara: I'm here I took the abandoned road here and did like 200 so I could get here early.  
Noel: Okay well we're in the cabin, follow the laughing and music and you'll find us.  
Chelsea: Get here already!  
Keyara: Chels I'm here just entering the cabin.  
Keyara: I'll be there in a sec Noel.

" Keyara so glad you could make it!" Noel says as Keyara walks into the room.  
" I wouldn't miss this party for the world." Keyara says as Jason puts his arm around her.  
" Noel she's just here for me." Jason says then laughs.  
" Oh I don't doubt it DiLaurentis!" Noel says.  
" Key finally you're here!" Aubrey says.  
" I know I sware to god I'm going to cut down the stupid red light that takes forever out on main." Keyara says.  
" I know what you mean!" Bridget replies.  
" So now that Keyara's here can we get the party started? Crank the music and bring out the booze!" Chelsea yells.  
" Yeah I'll get it." Noel says getting up.  
" Key, does mom know you're here?" Aria asks.  
" Does dad know you're here?" Keyara rebuts.  
" Touche. I take that as a no." Aria replies to her sister.  
" Exactly. And you're not going to tell mom and I'm not going to tell dad. Are your friends here?"  
" Deal, and yeah my friends are here. I was just going to say hi to you and make sure we're on the same page." Aria says then walks out of the room.  
" Key, I'm going to go see what's taking Noel so long." Jason says kissing Keyaras forehead.  
" M'kay. Don't take too long." Keyara says letting Jason go.  
" Keyara we should play foosball!" Aubrey says.  
" Ohh let's do this shit!" Keyara says and they go to the foosball table.

Five minutes later Noel and Jason come back with the beer, vodka, rum , and a bunch of other shit. The music had been blaring through the house fro quite a while by that time. Keyara and Aubrey were still playing foosball, both of them cometitive so they're yelling around and everyone is sorounding them watching the intense game. Jason came up behind Keyara and as she bent over the table sticking her butt out Jason slapped her butt so hard it echoed through the room. That didn't even phase Keyara because she was in her game mode. She then scored not long after and Aubrey was yelling asking for a rematch and Keyara told her they'd play again on a bit. She needed a break. Keyara turned around and there was Jason.

" You know that really hurt when you slapped my butt." Keyara says.  
" Sorry it was just so tempting when I knew tou playing foosball, then you bent over the table to do your famous last move and your butt was just asking to get slapped." Jason replies.  
" I still won so it's all good. What kind of booze did you and Noel get?" Keyara asks sitting down.  
" There's beer, vodka, rum, and a bunch of stuff. What do you want?"  
" Get me, Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridget each a beer to start off the night." Keyara says knowing that her friends agree.  
" That was a good game I must admit you're really good." Aubrey says.  
" Thansk you too hun." Keyara replies.  
" Key, does your butt hurt?" Chelsea asks.  
" Yes it does, Jason slapped it really hard!" Keyara admits.  
" I know it echoed through the room!" Bridget says sitting down next to Keyara.  
" Here you go Bridget, Chelsea, and Aubrey." Jason says handing them their beers. " Babe, this one is yours." Jason says handing it to Keyara.  
" Thanks." The four say.  
" No room on the couch for me and Noel?" Jason asks.  
" Jason, let's just go sit on the pool table." Keyara says getting up.  
" Sound good to me." Jason says.  
" I can take your spot on the couch then right?" Noel asks Keyara.  
" Yeah go ahead." Keyara says as she sits her beer on the pool table then pushes her self onto it.  
" Noel turn the music up." Jason says to him " Got it bud. We need to start a dance floor." Noel hollars back as he turn the music up.

Keyara, Bridget, Aubrey, Chelsea, and Jason push the couch, coffee table, foosball table, side tables, and pool table out of the way so the harwood floor was fit to be a dance floor. Then Noel got back to them with some chick nobody recognized and a chair. The girl tied Noel to the chair and took off the tight green dress she was wearing to reveal her lace underwear and bra. She then gave Noel a full on lapr dance. She even rubbed her tits and ass across his face a few times. After the dance was over she put her dress on and left. Bridget and Aubrey went over to Noel and untied Noel from the chair, Noel thanked them then went after the girl. Keyara was sitting next to Jason on the pool table.

" Keyy..."  
" Yeah Jay?" Keyara asks Jason.  
" do you want another beer?"  
" I want to take some vodka shots." Keyara replies hopping off the table.  
" I want some too!" Aubrey yells. " Noel buddy you find your girl?" Jason asks.  
" No, but I hear your girl say vodka shots so here I am." Noel replies.

Soon everyone was downing shot after shot of vodka. After about ten shots Keyara then said they should play pool. Keyara, Jason, and Aubrey were on a team and Chelsea, Bridget, and Noel were on a team. The game began and everybody was watchign the game. Aria and her friends had entered the room and each took a swig of vodka which added to their drunked state. They were cheering of Keyara's team. It was Keyara's turn and as she got ready to take a shot she stuck her ass out so she was at the right angle, Jason came up behind her and bent over her and adjusted her position then he removed his hands from her arms and she took the shot. She got two balls in. Everybody was cheering even the other team because everyone was so drunk they didn't even care. Keyara turned around facing Jason and kissed him.

Keyara got reminded that is was still her turn but Jason was distracting her and she messed up her shot and didn't get any balls in the holes. It was then Noels turn, he walked up took his shot and smiled when he got two balls in as well. He then got cocky and took his next shot which didn't end as well as the first. He didn't get any balls in either. After abotu ten more minutes the game was over. Keyara, Aubrey, and Jason won. There prize was a bottle of Vodka each.

" Let's play truth or dare!" Chelsea screams and a chorus of yeahs came along. " Okay Noel truth or dare?"  
" Dare." Noel says.  
" I dare you to strip down to your boxers and go jump in the lake." Chelsea says.  
" Okay." Everyone gets up and follows Noel out. He took off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt then jumped into the lake. Soon enough everyone was back in the cabin. " Aubrey truth or dare?"  
" Truth."  
" Is it true you have a crush on me?"  
" No. I just think you're hot there's a difference." Aubrey says laughing. " Okay, Keyara truth or dare?"  
" Dare."  
" I dare you to chug your whole bottle of vodka right now."  
" If you say so." Keyara says then opens her bottle brings itn to her lips and within a minutes the whole thing is empty. " Jason, truth or dare?"  
" Dare." " I dare you to give me a hicky on my inner thigh." Keyara says.  
" Okay, let me lay you on the pool table first." Jason says.  
" M'Kay." Keyara says getting up then almost falling down. " Whew! I'm alright!" Keyara says.

Keyara staggers to the pool table where Jason picks her up and pushes her down onto the table. Jason asks Keyara where she wants it and Keyara takes his hand and puts his hadn on the inner part of her upper right thigh and says right here. Jason puts his head between Keyaras legs and within three minutes Keyara had a huge hickey.

" Chelsea truth or dare." Jason asks.  
" Dare." " I dare you to make out with Aubrey."  
" Okayy!" Chelsea says turning to Aubrey and then smashes her lips to Aubreys. " Bridget truth or dare?"  
" Dare."  
" I dare you to strip for everyone. And spend ther est of the night in your bra and thong."  
" Easy." Bridget says and gets onto the pool table and strips for everyone. " Noel Truth or Dare."  
" Dare."  
" I dare you to... um.. oh I know. I dare you to make out with Aria!"  
" Easy." Noel says and walks over to Aria pulls her to the goup and makes out with her. Lucky for him Aria was drunk and didn't care. " Aubrey Truth or dare?"  
" Dare." " I dare you to dirty dance with me the whole song I choose." Noel says putting on a new song.  
" Deal." After the song ended Aubrey peels her body off Noels. " Jason truth or dare."  
" Dare."  
" I dare you to bump and grind with Keyara."  
" Easy. Babe?" Jason asks holding his hand out. Keyara grabbed it as they walk to the center of the room and start griding. They wated for the song to be over before they stopped grinding and made their way back to the couch. " Key, truth or dare."  
" Dare." "I dare you to strip to your bra and thong and dive in to the lake then, stay in the bra and thong for the rest of the night sitting on my lap."  
" Easy." Keyara ran out side slipped her dress off ran down the bank to the dock and dove in. She then swam back and left her dress outside. She grabbed Jasons hand and they all went back inside and Keyara sat on Jasons lap. " I'm done playing this game isn't everybody else?" And again a chorus of yes filled the room.  
" Keyara, why are you in yout underwear?" Aria asks drunkily.  
" It was a dare."  
" Ohh. Well I'm going up to Noels guest room to sleep. Nightt!"Aria yells then leaves the room with her friends.  
" Jason... I want to lay down on the pool table again..." Keyara whines.  
" Okay lets get on it then."  
" Jasoon I want my dress back."  
" Okay I'll go get it." Jason says getting up.  
" I want to come!" Keyara says running after him. " Jay give me a piggy back ride!" Keyara tells jumping onto Jasons back.  
" Okay Keyy!" Jason says takin off and runnign out the cabin he then layed Keyara down on the ground next to her dress.

Jason then kneeled over Keyara and gave her a quick yet passionate kiss got up pulled her up and pulled her dress on over her head. He fixed the dress so it was the way it was when she arrived. He looked Keyara in the eyes then kissed her again this time is wasn't so quick. Keyara's hads slid up Jasons back to his neck then into his hands were all over Keyara's body from her butt to her hair. Soon they ended and walked as good ad they could in their drunken state back into the cabin. Soon everybody had fallen asleep.

Keyara woke up on the floor, in Jasons arms. She began to sit up which had woke Jason up. Everyone slowly began waking up. It was saturday morning, six am. Keyara had to get home ASAP so she could change her clothes then leave and go to Jasons where she'd sleep some more and then come home again and let her mom think it was the first time she got home not the second. Keyara and Jason said their good byes and got in their cars and went there ways. Keyara was home in fifteen minutes she snuck in the back droor sneaked up the stairs and into her room where she grabbed a change of clothes and snuck back out to her car and drove to Jasons house. Keyara entered his house through the front door and yelled that she was going to his guest room to get changed and sleep for a bit.

Keyara walked up the stairs and opened the door to the guest room, walking in Keyara shut the door behind her and changed into a pair of black tights a hot pink tank top and then pulled her white loose crop top with t-shirt sleeves on over top. She then climbed into the king sized guest bed and fell into a deep slumber. Three hours later Keyara woke up and walked down stairs where she found Jason making breakfast.

" Hey sleepy head. I'm making bacon, eggs, and toast." Jason DiLaurentis says taking the bacon off the frying pan then starting on the sunny side up eggs.  
" Sounds good, thanks Jase." Keyara says opening the cupboard and getting two glasses out. " OJ alright?" Keyara asks.  
" Yeah orange juice is good." Jason says as Keyara starts pouring a glass.  
" Breakfast is done." Jason announces lifting a plate for himself and one Keyara.  
" I should go home after this." Keyara says finishing a peice of toast.  
" Or you could stay here." Jason replies.  
" I wish I could but my mom will freak. She doesn't even know we're dating yet. She doesn't like the idea of her ' little girl ' having a boyfriend. She barely likes the clothes I wear. She deffinately doesn't like the fact that I'm doing lingerie football. I don't know what part she dislikes more though the fact that i'm wearing almost nothing or the fact that I could get hurt." Keyara says laughing.  
" Well I certainly like every aspect of you." Jason says sneaking a kiss on Keyara's nose.  
" I'm glad. You're going to my game this evening right?" Keyara asks.  
" I wouldn't miss it for the world Key-Key." Jason says as he smacks Keyara's butt.  
" Hey now! Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Keyara says.  
" Okay, see you later."  
" Bye."

Keyara grabs her car keys runs to her car and proceded to drive home. Once she arrived she went into the house and her mother asked her how her night was. It was fun was Keyara's responce. Keyara ran upstairs had a shower, blow dried her hair, curled her hair, and changed into a pair of neon purple leggings with a lime green tee that read YOLO in different neon colours. It was two hours before the lingerie football game and Keyara made dinner for herself, Ella, Aria, Mike, and Byron who had all come over so they could go to the game together. Byron wasn't very happy that Keyara was in Lingerie Football game or the fact that she could get hurt but no matter what he or Ella said changed her mind. She was a stubborn girl.

" Okay, I hope it tastes good. I made fruit salad, pasta, and veggie soup." Keyara says sitting the bowls plates infront of every body then sitting down and eating hers.  
" It tastes amazing Key!" Ella says.  
" It really does taste good sis." Aria replies.  
" Key you can cook for me anytime!" Mike almost yells.  
" Pretty good." Byron says.  
" Thanks." Keyara says washing the dishes then sets them out to dry.

Keyara gets a cup of water she guzzles down then goes to the cupboards next to the fridge and gets out a water bottle fills it with cold water gets a lemon cuts it into four quaters puts them in the water then adds a few ice cubes. Looking at the time Keyara realized they had half an hour until she had to be there. She grabs her duffle bag with her uniform, puts the waterbottle in along with her mouth guard, and an energy bar.

" Hey mom have you seen my phone?" Keyara asks Ella.  
" Yeah hunny it's in the bathroom." Ella replies as she starts getting ready to go.  
" Thanks. Um I'll take my car and if anyone wants to ride with me they can." Keyara yells running up the stairs to the bathroom.  
" Mom can I go with Key?" Mike asks.  
" Ya sure. Aria you can too if you want." Ella replies.  
" Thanks." Both Mike and Aria reply hugging their mother. " Okay mom dad I'm leaving now. Um who ever's riding with me just follow me. My cars out back." Keyara says phone keys and duffle bag in her hands.  
" Mike and I are coming." Aria says.  
" Okay well let's go. See you later mom and dad."

Within five minutes everyone was at the football feilds. Keyara had met up with Aubrey, Bridget, Chelsea, and the rest of the team. The team then went to their dressing rooms and got changed. Soon Shake That Ass Bitch by Booty Bass was playing over the speakers and Keyaras team walked out onto the feild and began practicing, soon enough the other team came out and were practicing as well. The coaches called their teams over and were talking to them. Keyara, Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, Nichole, Kerri, Jasmine, Isabelle, and Lauren were on first. The music stopped and the game began. Jason was watching the game with intensity.

Keyara had just gotten the first touchdown for her team. First touchdown of the game. Soon enough Aubrey, Bridget, and Chelsea had also gotten touchdowns. Kerri, Jasmine, and Lauren had gotten the team points too. By the end of the game it was 71 to 53 for Rosewood. The teams all shook hands and the coaches left. Keyara was talking to Lauren walking towards their bench. They had stopped walking and were just talking when out of no where a girl from the other team ran and tackled Keyara down.

Keyara pushed the girl off and began walking away when the girl grabbed Keyara's leg and pulled her down. Pulling herself back up Keyara again begins walking away. The other girl gets up runs infront of Keyara and starts yelling right in Keyara's face. Keyara tried to step around her but the girl punch Keyara in the stomach. Keyara snapped pulled the girl's hair. The blonde haired girl pulled Keyara's hair then kneed Keyara in the face, then threw her to the ground. The girl got ontop of Keyara and began throwing punch after punch untils her hands were covered in Keyara's blood. the girl had broke Keyara's nose for sure, blood oozing out of it. There was also a cut on Keyara's cheek which was also bleeding a lot. Keyara and the oposing team was in shock and just stood there.

Everyone in the bleachers were rushing over. Jason, Ella, Byron, Aria, and Mike in the lead. The blonde girls parents had pulled their daughter off Keyara and were yelling at her. Jason knelt down next to Keyara and felt for a pulse there was one but it was faint, she was also breathing faintly. Ella was holding her daughters hand sobbing. Byron was calling 911 and Mike and Aria were just standing there staring at their sister wondering what the heck just happened. Soon enough and ambulance pulled up onto the feild breaking everyone from their daze. The paramedics rushed to the back of the ambulance and got a gurney. they put her on a back board then slid her onto the gurney. They pulled her into the back of the ambulane told everyone where she was being taken then sped off.

" Mom? Is Keyara going to be okay?" Mike asks as they sit waiting to hear about Keyara.  
" Yeah Mike, she's going to be fine." Ella barely whispers.  
" But her heart..." Mike whispers.  
" She'll be fine Mike." Byron says sternly " Keyara Madison Nichole Lauren May Montgomery?" A female nurse asks walking into the waiting room.  
" That's us." Ella says in a voice barely higher than a whisper.  
" Well, you're daughter had a broken nose, three broken ribs, one peirced her lung but her doctor fixed it, her heart seems to be doing fine, and she has a bruised liver. She'll have to be here for three days then she should be fit to go home. She is awake but in some pain, you can all go see her. Room 215."  
" Thank you." Byron says.

Aria, Mike, Ella, Byron, and Jason make their way to Keyara's room. When suddenly Aria turns around to Jason and asks him why he was there. He replied saying that he and Keyara were friends and as much as Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridget wanted to be there they couldn't bare to see Keyara like that so they asked him to tell her they hope she recovers soon and they love her.

" Hey." Ella says as they walk into the room " Hi." Keyara says in raspy voice pushing herself into a sitting position then winces.  
" You okay?" Jason asks.  
" Yeah, I'm fine. That chick was crazy, she made no sense either. When she was yelling in my face she was saying I was a witch and that I should be burned at the stake and that she'd do it herself if she had to. She also told me that her guinea pig told her that I ate her brother."  
" She needs a one way ticket to an insane asylum." Mike replies making Keyara laugh then wince.  
" Baby are you sure you're okay?" Byron asks.  
" I'm sure and don't call me baby." Keyara replies then lays down.  
" Key, Aubrey, Bridget, and Chelsea wanted me to tell you that they hope you recover soon, and they love you, they just couldn't bare to see you bruised and bloody in a hospital." Jason says.  
" Thanks Jase. Tell them I completely understand." " I have you're duffle bag do you want anything from it?" Aria asks.  
" Just pass the whole thing over please."  
" Here." Aria replies.

Keyara opens it pulls our her water bottle sits it on the desk beside her bed, sits her energy bar next to it, and the pulls out her phone. She then sits the bag and the foot of her bed. She takes out her phone and texts her three friends saying she was okay and she got their message. Keyara looked up at her parents, siblings, and boyfriend and smiled. She reached over to her waterbottle and after a long fight threw it across the room, she was too weak to open the damn thing.

" Key hun we would have opened it for you." Ella says.  
" No, if I can't do it I might as well not have it. Can you all just go home? I want to go to sleep." Keyara asks.  
" Yeah hunny we will." Byron says kissing her forehead.  
" See you later." Mike, Aria, and Ella says walking out Byron following. " Jase?" Keyara asks when Jason turns to leave.  
" Yeah baby?"  
" Stay a little while?"


	3. Another Missing Girl

Three weeks since she got released from the hospital and it was Keyara's first day back to football. She was really excited, technically she wasn't suppose to play yet but Keyara didn't care. What's another week going to do that three weeks couldn't fix already? Ella and Byron still haven't found out about Keyara and Jason, but Keyara did know about her dad's new girlfriend Linnea. Keyara was running around the house rounding up all her things and yelling at her mom that they had to go soon.

" Are you sure you're ready to play again?" Ella asks.  
" Yes mom I'm ready for this!"  
" Okay Byron and your brother and sister will meet us there." Ella says grabbing the keys.

Five minutes later Keyara was walking onto the feild with her team. They were all talking to each other the coach blew the whistle and yelled something at them. The next thing, the whole team was down and doing push ups. Fifty push ups later they did lunges around the whole feild. The other team doing there own warm up routines. A few minutes later the game started. The first half was good, there was the pushy and shoving, the second half was a totally different story. The guest team was tackling really hard. Getting running starts. Most of them were hitting Keyara and nobody else. Only a few were tackling the others like that. Two players from the guest had already gotten kicked out of the game.

Keyara hutted the ball to Kerrie, Keyara was Kerries cover. She had make sure Kerrie got atleast ten yard so they could hut it again. It would be perfect if Kerrie got a touchdown. That was what they were going for. Keyara was shoving everyone out of the way and making it impossible for someone to tackle Kerrie down. One girl got pissed off and ran full speed at Keyara jumped and tackled her down. Kerrie ran full speed and ended up with a touch down. The one chick was sitting on Keyara. The ref was yelling at her to get off Keyara but she wouldn't budge. Rosewoods coach and the coach from Philly pulled her of Keyara and the ref kicked her out of the game. Keyara got off the ground and chest bumped Kerrie, congradulating her on the touch down. Finally the gamr was over and Keyara got her stuff changed and met up with her family after it was done.

" Mom, Aubrey's coming over okay?" Keyara asks when she gets to her family.  
" I was going to have Mike and Aria over for dinner..." Ella says.  
" That's okay Aubrey likes them." Keyara says.  
" Honey I think your moth-" Byron says before getting cut off by Ella.  
" Aubrey can come over, I have no doubt Aria and Mike love Aubrey. She's such a nice girl."  
" Thanks mom. Um Aubrey and I are going to hang out for the mall for a bit then come home. If we're not hom for dinner start with out us." Keyara replies.

Five hours later Keyara and Aubrey arrive at the house. Entering through the back door and into the kitchen. It was 9pm, Aria and Mike were already gone. Ella, from the sounds of it was having a shower. Keyara and Aubrey started to make chocolate chip cookies. They had spent most of their time at the mall buying all the ingredients for the best cookies ever. They bought smarties, m&m's, chocolate chips in butterscotch, peanutbutter, and regular flavours. They also bought cocao powder, chocolate milk, and vanilla. They began mixing all the ingredients into the mixing bowl. When the recipie called for milk they added in the chocolate milk. Half an hour later the cookies were done and Ella, Aubrey, and Keyara were eating them.

" These are the best cookies I've had!" Ella says finishing her fourth cookie.  
" I know, they're so good!" Aubrey practically yells.  
" Calm down Aubz." Keyara says laughing.  
" Hehe m'kay!" Aubrey replies.  
" Aubrey I love you but I think it's about time for you to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
" I guess it is, since it's already almost ten now."  
" Bye." Keyara says.  
" Bye Key-Key, bye Ella."  
" Bye Aubz."  
" Bye Aubrey."  
" Well mom, I'm going to have a shower then go to bed. See you in the morning." Keyara says heading upstairs.  
" Okay sweetheart. See you tomorrow."

~ The Next Day at School ~

Keyara was wearing a loose white tanktop tucked into her tight short pink skirt. She had on a pair of cream high heels and had her hair in waves. She had biology first period. She met up with Chelsea, Aubrey, and Bridget then they headed to Biology. They took their seats just before their teacher got in.

" Keyara it's your lucky day. Do you know what that means?"  
" Uh, no." Keyara replies.  
" It means we finally got our lab coats in, and now you don't have to complain about getting goup on your clothes."  
" Do we have any lab coats in pink?"  
" Yes I specially ordered you, Chelsea, and Bridget ones."  
" Really?"  
" Yeah."  
" You're not lying?"  
" No, I got them the same time pigs learned to fly."  
" But pigs don't fly."  
" Exactly."  
" So you didn't get pink lab coats?"  
" No I did not. They are white."  
" Can I dye mine pink?"  
" Sure, but in your free time not now."  
" Okay."  
" So class we're disecting baby pigs today."  
" A baby piggie?" Bridget asks.  
" Yes, but before we start does anyone know what a baby pig is called?" Keyara raises her hand. " Yes Keyara."  
" A baby pig is a piglet isn't it?"  
" That is correct."  
" And we're disecting them? That's terrible! How would you like it if I disected your baby?" Keyara asks.  
" I would probably kill you if you disected Tyrone."  
" See, it's terrible to disect babies!" " Okay you can disect an adult pig."  
" Thank you."  
" Yeah but you're going to have to carry it up here. It's in the basement, you know where you got the fish from earlier this semester."  
" I need the keys then." " Here."

Keyara got up grabbed the lab coat that said K. Montgomery stitched on it then left the class. Her high heels echoing throughout the empty halls as she made her way to the dark and eery basement. Putting the key into the door that read science lab equipment and turning the doorhandle and pushes the door open. Leaving the key in the doorknob Keyara walks into the freezing cold room. She walks over to the back of the room and finds the adult pig. Just as she lifts it out of it's container and turns around Linnea, Byrons new girlfriend slams the door shut and takes the key.

Keyara dropped the pig and runs to the door she tries opening it but of course Linnea locked it. Keyara tries a new tactic, banging on the door and yelling for help. Of course nobody ever comes down here unless they have to so it was of no use. Keyara kicked the door getting angry with the fact that she left her cell phone in class. Keyara knowing Linnea knew that Linnea would have went up to the Bio class told Keyara's teacher that Keyara wasn't feeling good, hand him the keys and take Keyara's cell phone and books saying she would give them to Keyara.

Two hours later and Keyara was absolutly freezing. Laying on the cold hard ground, not a single person has come to the basement since she had came down looking for that stupid pig. Keyara was getting to mad at herself think about how if she just disected the damn piglet she wouldn't be locked in a freezer that smelt of disinfectant, dilutants, and dead things. Keyara wrapped the lab coat around herself, curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes Keyara was asleep. It didn't seem like she was asleep for long before she woke up, still locked up in the freezer. Keyara remembered she never put the pig back into it's container, not that she cared anymore. She was too weak to pick it up anyway, hell she was too weak to sit up. Laying on the floor shivering Keyara wondered if anyone would find her before she was dead, how long would she have been dead before she was found?

Looking down at her hand Keyara could see that she was loosing all the colour to her skin, she was turning blue. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open, soon enough she slipped out of consciousness. While unconscious Keyara had a very vivid dream. She was in Haiti with Jason building houses for poor families. They were having so much fun until Keyara somehow ended up with a nail through the center of her hand, yet somehow Keyara managed to convince Jason to continue building houses while she went to the hospital where she got the nail pulled out at the holes stitched up. She was given some antibacterial medication along with something for the pain. They wrapped her hand in gauze then she went back to building houses with Jason.

When Keyara woke up again it was dark outside, there was no noise on the streets at all. She could see the stars and the moon. Keyara was beyond cold, she managed to pull herself to where the pig was laying she felt it, it was warmer than she was so she curled up with it to give her some more heat. It stunk a lot but it was worth it if it ment she could live a little bit longer. Within seconds Keyara had fallen asleep again.

~ With Ella ~

Ella was pacing back and forth in her kitchen like she had been for the past four hours. Keyara wasn't answering her calls, or texts. So Ella though maybe she just went to the mall with her friends. She called Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridgets houses but none of them had seen Keyara since first period. They told her that Keyara left during first period because she wasn't feeling well. It finally dawned on Ella to call Byron, maybe Keyara went over there.

" Hey Byron. Is Keyara over there?" Ella asks.  
" Hello Ella, no Keyara isn't here why?" Byron asks concerned.  
" Are Aria and Mike with you?" " Yeah they're both here. What is this about?"  
" Have you seen Keyara at all today?"  
" No I haven't. Ella what is this about?"  
" Keyara's missing."  
" What do you mean Keyara's missing?"  
" She didn't return from school."  
" School ended four hours ago and you're just now calling?"  
" I though she went to the mall with her friends. But I called them all and they all told me that she left during first period because she wasn't feeling well and none of them have seen her since." Ella says.  
" Okay the kids, Linnea, and I are heading to your place now." Byron says into the phone before he hung up.

~ With Byron ~

" Dad what's going on?" Mike asks.  
" Keyara's missing." Byron replies.  
" What?" Mike asks.  
" How?" Aria asks.  
" I don't know we're going to your mothers now."  
" Byron we'll find her." Linnea says.  
" I hope so. The last two girls to go missing in Rosewood ended up dead." Byron says as they get into the car.  
" You're daughter's not going to end up like that Byron. You can't think like that either." Linnea says squeezing Byrons hand as they make their way to Ellas.

Byron pulled into Ella's driveway where Keyara normally parked her car and as soon as he shut the car off she was out of it and running into the house. Aria, Mike, and Linnea close on his tail. When they got in Ella was still pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She heard the four come in and she had stopped pacing for the first time in four and a half hours.

" Okay Ella tell us what happened." Byron says.  
" I don't know even know what happened. She told me this morning that she was going to come straight home after school and so when she didn't get here right away I just thought she went to the mall with her friends. I called her just to make sure but she didn't answer. I called again every half hour and sent her texts but she never answered her phone or replies to the texts. So when it was three hours since school ended I called all of her friends at their homes. All of them said the same thing, that Keyara didn't feel well and left during first period and they hadn't seen or spoke to her since." Ella says tears falling from her eyes.  
" We'll find her Ella." Linnea says giving Ella's hand a squeeze for confort.  
" Linnea's right mom. We'll find her." Mike told his mom.  
" Did you call Jason? I know they're friends maybe she's with him." Aria says with hope.  
" No I didn't. I'll try him now." Ella says picking up the phone. " Hello, Jason?" Ella asks.  
" Yes, Ella what are you doing caling me?" Jason asks.  
" Do you know where Keyara is?" " No I don't know where she is."  
" Okay thanks any way Jason."  
" Wait can I ask why?"  
" Uh yeah I just don't know where she went after school is all. sorry for interupting your night Jason."  
" It's okay. Bye Ella." " Goodnight Jason." Ella says hanging up the phone.  
" No luck?" Byron asks.  
" No, he has no idea where Keyara is."  
" Maybe she went to the mall by herself?" Mike says.  
" I doubt it, but it's worth a shot. Aria, Mike do you two want come to the mall with me and look for her?" Ella asks.  
" Yeah mom we'll come." Aria says.  
" Okay and Byron you and Linnea could look for her at the football feilds and then at the hospital she was talking about going to visit some of the long term patients there." Ella says grabbing her coat and car keys.  
" Okay we'll do that. Meet back here in an hour then?" Byron asks.  
" Yes, and if she isn't found then we'll call the police." Ella says.  
" Let's hope it doesn't have to go to the police." Linnea says.  
" Well let's go." Mike says.

~ Back with Keyara ~

This time around Keyara's dream hadn't been so kind to her as the first one. In this dream Linnea kidnapped Keyara and Jason and was skinning Jason alive in front of Keyara. Throught the whole dream Linnea was laughing as Jason was screaming and Keyara was crying and yelling at her to stop. After a few minutes Jason was dead and Linnea was licking Jasons blood off the knife, still laughing her menical little laugh. Once the knife was cleaned off, Linnea wiped her saliva off it, walked up to Keyara and stabbed her in the thigh once. Slowly Linnea pulled the blade out then like she had done with Jason's she licked Keyara's blood off.

Keyara woke up in a cold sweat, she was freezing but the pig was still giving her some warmth. Looking outside it was still dark. Great Keyara thought. It must be like midnight or close to it. It was getting harder for Keyara to breath. The science freezer wan't ment for the living, it was ment for the dead. But that's what Keyara would be before anyone found her. Frozen to death, everyone will think it was just a freak accident but Linnea would know she was the one who killed her. Keyara had already forgotten how she got locked in the freezer to begin with. She couldn't even remember why she was here to begin with.

~ With the other Montgomery's ~

Aria, Mike, and Ella had scowered every inch of the mall but Keyara was not found anywhere. They drove back to Ella's house and waited for Byron and Linnea to arrive. Praying to god that when Byron and Linnea arrived Keyara would be with them.

" Did you find her?" Ella asks before Byron could even fully enter the house.  
" No, she wasn't at the feilds or hospital. I'm guessing you didn't find her either?"  
" No, we searched every inch of the mall. She wasn't there." Mike says.  
" I guess I'll call the cops then." Ella says picking up the phone. " 911 what's your emergency?"  
" My daughter is missing."  
" Ma'am can you tell me your daughters name?"  
" Keyara Montgomery."  
" Could you tell me where you're calling from?"  
" 312 King street in Rosewood."  
" And who's calling?"  
" Ella Montgomery."  
Okay, do you know the last time anyone saw your daughter Ella?"  
" Not since she was at school."  
" Did anyone see her leave the school after it ended?"  
" No her friends told me she left during first period because she didn't feel good."  
" Okay well I've told officers in Rosewood and they'll be at your address to help you soon."  
" Okay, they're here. Bye." Ella says then hangs up as the police knock on the door.  
" Hello, Ella Montgomery?" The police ask through the door.  
" Come on in." Byron says opening the door.  
" So you're daughter is missing?"  
" Yes, Keyara. Nobody's seen her since this morning." Ella says.  
" And you just called now?"  
" Ya well I thought she was at school until six hours ago. Then until three hours after school was over I thought maybe she was at the mall. I called her friends after the three hours but they all said she left during first period because she didn't feel well. After I finished talking to them I called my ex husband Keyara's father asking if she was there. She wasn't and I told him she was missing so Byron, Linnea Byron's girlfriend, and our other two kids came over. The kids and I went to the mall to look for her, while Linnea and Byron went to the football feilds then to the hospital to look for her. We met back here after an hour of unsucessful searching and called 911." Ella states.  
" Okay well do you have a recent picture of her?"  
" Yeah I have one hanging in the living room, it was taking a week ago. Aria can you get it?"  
" Yeah I got it mom."Aria says leaving the kitchen. " Here." Aria says handing the picture to the lead officer.  
" Thank you. Can we take it out of the frame?"  
" Yes."Byron says.  
" Okay, officer Darls is going to take this to the station and make some missing posters. Since it's nearly one in the morning I suggest you try and get some rest and we'll pick this up in the mornign when the city is awake."  
" Okay, thank you officer." Ella says as the officers all leave.  
" Ella, the kids, Linnea and I are going back to our place to try to sleep." Byron says.  
" Okay. Call me in the morning?"  
" We will." Byron says as the four leave.


	4. A's new target?

It was six in the morning and Keyara's face was all over the news and on every single wooden post in Rosewood. Byron, Aria, Mike, and Linnea were all at Ella's house just as they were barley five hours ago. The police still had no leads on where Keyara could be. The police had to wait nearly two hours until the school started and they could go ask students around the school when they last saw Keyara.

~ With Keyara ~

Keyara was unconscious now and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She was almost dead, the air was thin, and she was freeziong now curled up holding a fozen pig. Over the night the pig had lost all warmth it once had and was just as cold if not colder than Keyara.

~ With the Montgomery's ~

It was now eight and school was starting, the police had convinced Aria, and Mike to go to school and continue on like nothing happened. They tried to get Ella and Byron to go to work but they didn't budge. Linnea had gone to work, she was a student helper in the high school. She went to the basement right away she went to the science freezer Keyara was in she unlocked the door with the key she had she opened the door and pulled down the little blind thing then shut and locked the door again. Now nobody could tell Keyara was in there because they couldn't see in it. Linnea had run into an officer on the way up.

" Linnea, what are you doing here?" The officer asks.  
" I was just trying to find the janitor, there was a spill in one of the class rooms upstairs and it was all sticky but, the janitor isn't at his office." Linnea smoothly lies.  
" Okay well did you notice anything off down there?"  
" No, why?"  
" I was just asking. Keyara's not downt here is she?"  
" Not that I know of, I didn't look for her though."  
" Okay well I'll do a quick look. I hope you find the janitor."  
" Yeah, thanks. It seems so little compaired to Keyara missing." Linnea says leaving.  
" She's been missing exactly twenty four hours now. It doesn't look good, just don't tell her parents that." The officer says.  
" I won't tell a soul. After all you still have to find her body alive or dead before you give up."  
" That's true, well I'll see you around Linnea. Tell you're boyfriend we're not going to give up until we find his daughter." The officer says walking down the dark hall.  
" I will."

Linnea then hurries to her office and sits there for a bit before she heads off to calulus 12 to help some students. After a few minutes of helping a boy who is mentaly slow she didn't even have a speck of remorse left for Keyara. Before she knew it the school day was over and there were still no leads on Keyara. That made Linnea sickly happy. She left the class room and saw Keyara's Bio teacher talking to an officer.

" You're Keyara's Biology teacher right?" The officer asks.  
" Yes, I heard she's missing. The poor girl, I feel terrible. I was giving her a hard time, we do it all the time. Just bug each other back and fourth. She's my favourite student and I hae told her that on many occasions just like she has told me more than once that I'm her favourite teacher." " When was the last time you saw Keyara?"  
" Um yesterday morning. Class had just started and I was telling the class that our new lab coats were in. Keyara asked if I had ordered some of them in pink. Of course I said yes just messing with her, I told her that I ordered some in pink the same day pigs learned to fly. She knew I joking then, she asked if she could dye hers. I said yes but in her free time. I got back to teaching the class and I said we were disecting baby pigs, then asked the class if they knew what baby pigs were called. Keyara raisedher hand and answered. Piglets. She then told me she would rather disect an adult pig than a piglet so I told her that she could disect the adult pig if she went to the basement to get it. I gave her the keys and she left. A few minutes later a woman came to the class and said Keyara wasn't feeling wel and that Keyara was going to go home. She gave me the keys to the science equipment room and took Keyara's stuff." " Do you know who the woman was?"  
" She looked familiar but I can't remember her name."  
" Are you sure Keyara ever left the science equipment room?"  
" Keyara's car was gone by the end of first period. So I assumed Keyara drove herself home. Why?"  
" Did you see Keyara drive her car away?" " I wasn't paying much attention to it but the driver was about the same size as Keyara so yeah I'm pretty sure it was her."  
" About what time was that?"  
" About 9:30."  
Okay, thank you for your information." The officer says then walks away.

~ With Ella and Byron ~

The officer immdeiately left the school and drove to Ella's house and just walked right in knowing that Ella and Byron Montgomery would want to here the new information right away.

" Ella, Byron we have some new information on your daughters dissaperance." The officer says sitting down.  
" What is it?" Ella asks.  
" Her biology teacher said a woman cam in and told him that Keyara wasn't feeling well she then grabbed Keyara's things and left. He also said that at about 9:30 a girl matching Keyara's size got into Keyara's car and drove away." The officer says.  
" So what are you saying? That she ran away?" Byron asks.  
" No I'm just saying it could have been her leaving the school but it could have been someone else."  
" Who would take Keyara's car? Only Keyara has the keys to her car. She puts them in her locker every morning." Ella says.  
" Does anyone know Keyara's locker combination?"  
" Not that I know of. Wait who took Keyara's phone and other stuff? Has any of that turned up?" Ella asks.  
" I don't know who took it yet, the teacher said the woman look familiar but couldn't remember her name. And none of Keyara's things have shown up. I have an officer putting a bolo out on Keyara's car. I also have officers driving around down trying to find the car. I think that if we find her car we'll find her phone and every thing else. Hopefully we'll find her too."  
" I hope so too, I have a headache I'm going to try and get some sleep, but if you get any more information please wake me up." Ella announces.  
" What room is Keyara's if she did come home yesterday there might be something in there that'll suggest where she went or what happened to her." The officer asks.  
" Come with me I'll show you." Ella says walking up the stairs the officer following close behind. " This is her room here." Ella says opening the first door on the right.  
" Okay, do you mind if I look through her things?"  
" If it can tell you where my baby girl is, there's no problem." Ella replies.  
" Thank you. Ella you really do look like you need some rest."  
" I know I do need to sleep,I think I slept for about five seconds last night. I was just going to curl up in Keyara's bed but I can wait until you're done searching her room before I go to sleep. Besides if you find anything you would have to wake me up anyway." Ella says.  
" Okay. Do you know where she'd hide anything?"  
" She's a smart girl if she doesn't want me to find something she leaves it in the open knowing I'd look for hiding spots not right infront of me." Ella replies.  
" Okay, so she'd probably sit everything on her desk." the officer says then walks to Keyara's desk. " Did she take her laptop to school yesterday?"  
" No she rarely takes it to school."  
" Okay and this journal when does she normally write in it?"  
" She got it after she got out of the hospital three weeks ago. She just wrote new football plays in it."  
" I'll search it anyways just in case." the officer flips it open and flips through every single page. " It's clear, like you said just football plays."  
" Okay, is there anything else on her desk that could be helpful?"  
" There are a lot of stray papers, sticky notes, and books. I'm going to have to go through every thing on here." " I can help you. I can flip through the pages of the books. Shake then see if anything falls out and look at all the pages to see if she wrote on any of them" Ella says.  
" I'd appreciate that." The officer says handing Ella five books.

Ella started flipping through the pages of Romeo and Juliet first. She opened the cover and saw a message scrawled in Keyara's handwritting. It read ' This book makes me cry everytime I read it. Shakespear has such beautiful words, I would have loved to meet him.' There was nothing else written until she got to the part where Juliet kills herself. Keyara had written ' I wonder if I'll ever love someone that passionately. I want to feel that love but I also don't I think it would be scary giving all your love to someone and knowing that they literally have your life in their hands.' She also had written ' Juliet kind of reminds me of my mom, filled with so much love and is loved so much. She doesn't know what power she has over the ones she loves and who love her. My mom is my life, I came home from school today and didn't say anything to my mom except mom can you make me a sandwhich, but I know that I could have told her she smelt like crap and she still would have warped the meaning into me saying i love you. Every word I say means the same thing to me and to her. Every word is i love you. Just like everyword Romeo and Juliet say to each other is i love you.' That was all that was written in that book.

Ella put the book down on Keyara's bed and started searching the next book. The Hunger Games, Ella remembered when Keyara got that book. She wasn't sure she wanted to read it but she did anyways. Ella remembered Keyara telling her that it was an amazing book. There was nothing written in this book except on the inside of the back cover. ' Wow, if I ever get murdered I want it to be by someone I love and loves me. That way I know that my last moments were those of love. I don't want some stranger taking my life because there's is a bad one. It wouldn't be fair for me or my family. But if someone that I loved killed me I hope it would be a crime of passion. Besides I think it would make a good story, a good book. A book I would read, if I wasn't dead. I hope I don't die until I'm old though. I atleast want my mom and dad to be dead before I die so they don't have to feel the pain of losing a child. No parent should ever have to know the pain of losing their child. No parent should have to bury their child six feet under. But if my parents do I hope they bury in my pajama's with my hair pulled back in a bun. I want it to be like I'm sleeping. I want it to be open casket and I want everyone to sign my casket. And people that I don't know or didn't really like aren't allowed to come to my funeral. That's my pet peave.'

The officer had read every single sticky note. Most of them were little things she had wrote when she was studying. Some were notes her mom had left her, some were notes she had obviously been passing in class. There was also the few that Keyara had done nothing but drew hearts on. He was starting on the pieces of paper. The first one he picked up had a date on it, the same date she dissapeared. It read ' to do: Shower, get dressed, do hair, do make up, eat breakfast with mom, tell mom I love her and I'll see her after school, go to school, come home from school asap, grab snack, study, sleep, repeat until exams. Oh and I really need to gas up my car and practice my soccer and my football. And I need to get mom a birthday gift. Wow my life's busy. I also need to get on dad's girlfriends good side, everytime I see her she gives me this icy glare i feel like I'm going to turn to an iceburg. Maybe I should give her my blessing and some sort of good luck with me dad gift. I just hope she doesn't hate seems like she'd be a good person if she didn't look like she was going to rip my head off. Maybe I'll do that today. Get her a gift before I go to school and give it to her after first period when she's the teaching assistant in my history class.

" Ella I think I may have found something." The officer says.  
" What is it?"  
" Keyara wrote this this morning, it was her to do list and well you should read it."  
" Okay" Ella takes it and reads it. " What does this mean?"  
" It means I have to pay a visit to a Ms. Linnea Kipler." The officer says. "I'm going now. You should try to rest. I'll call if I find anything."  
" Okay, yeah I'll try. But can you be honest with me here? Do you really believe Linnea has something to do with Keyara's dissapearance?" Ella asks.  
" What's this about Linnea having something to do with Keyara?" Byron asks.  
" I just found this Mr. Montgomery and I know how teenaged girls can over react so I was just going to talk to Linnea and hear her side of the story." The officer says.  
" Can I read it?" Byron asks.  
" Sure." The officer hands it over.  
" I deffinately think Keyara was over reacting. Linnea won't even kill mosquito's she would never hurt Keyara. She already thinks of Keyara as a daughter she told me so before Keyara even went missing." Byron says. " But if you need to talk to her she's at my place."  
" Thank you for your information Byron." Th police officer says taking the paper back and then leaving.  
" Ella, I know Linnea didn't do anything to Keyara."  
" I believe you Byron, I'm just worried and running on no sleep so if you don't mind I'm going to sleep here. You can sleep in my bed if you want or on the couch or I think there's a blow up mattress still blown up in the game room from the other night when Aubrey stayed here." Ella says.  
" I'll take the blow up mattress. If it's the one I think it is it does my back wonders."Byron says.  
" It is that one."Ella says.

Crawling under Keyara's blankets Ella's feet hit paper making a crinkling sound even Byron heard. Ella got outof hte bed and pulled off the blankets. There were five pieces of crinkled paper. Ella took one and unsquished it. Holding it in her hands Ella read the following words ' One foggy sunday evening when everyone in the city were in their houses with their families Kelsey Lauren was planning the murder of Miranda Kypling.' Ella took the next paper and so on. They were all similar. Keyara was just trying to write a story but didn't like the way they were turning out. There was one last piece of paper Ella took it in her hands unwarped it and read the following words ' Keyara you're smarter than I thought. Why don't you turn this into a story before someone (you) get hurt.' Ella gasped when she read the note.

" Byron read this!" Ella says handing paper to him. "Do you recognize the writting at all?" Ella asks?  
" No I don't know who's writting it is. Do you?"  
" No. But we have to call the officer who was here before. Call your house Linnea or someone will answer it and can tell him to come here." Ella says.  
" Okay I'm calling now." Byron says pulling out his cell. " Hey Linnea, please tell me the officer is still there."  
" Yeah he's just about to leave why?"  
" Tell him we need him over right away we found something he should see."  
" Okay I'll tell him. Hold on." ... " He's on his way. Did you know he was coming over to talk to me?"  
" Yeah I told him you wouldn't hurt Key though. He just wanted to hear your side of the story."  
" Yeah I told him everything I knew. I think Keyara just got the wrong impression from me. The one day I really saw her at school was the day my old friend who looked like Keyara a bit died and I was walking around like an angry person that day that's all." Linnea says.  
" I know Linnea. I gotta go though, the officer just arrived."  
" Ella? Byron?" " In Keyara's room!"  
" Linnea said you found something?"  
" Yes, we found this in Keyara's bed. Along with those but read this first then those." Ella says handing the officer the paper.  
" Do you know who this could have been?"  
" Not a clue. Neither of us recognize the writting." Byron says.  
" Well it looks like Keyara was scared this person was going to kill her. Trying to write stories about a girl trying to murder another girl. I think it's safe to say that who ever sent the note to Keyara was a girl. What intreags me is that one of the character in the story's last name is the same as Linnea's but with a y instead of an i."  
" Wait let me see that again."Ella says.  
" Sure, here." The officer hand the paper over. Ella reads it over again.  
" The other characters name is Kelsey Lauren. I remember telling Keyara that until she was born Byron and I wanted to name her Kelsey and Lauren is one of Keyara's middle names." Ella says.  
" But why is Keyara portraying herself as the killer?" Byron asks.  
" She's not, KL are initials of the person who sent her the note. Do you know anyone with those initials?"  
" Not that come to mind, I'll look through our caller id though." Ella says.  
" that's a good idea."

Ella practically ran down the stairs to her phone and started going through the contacts. After a half hour seach she ended up with nothing. Not a single person with the initials KL in the damn thing. Ella threw the phone across the living room the phone smashed apon hitting the wall. Ella sat down on the couch her head in her hands and just cried.

" no luck?" Byron asks.  
" Wha- oh no not single KL in the damn thing." Ella says.  
" Hey, we'll find her I promis you that. No mattter what, we'll find her."  
" I know we will, my only question is will she be alive when we do." Ella says to Byron.  
" I have an idea." The officer says.  
" What?" Ella asks.  
" We get a party together and search every inch of that school see if there's anything there. We didn't really search it thoroughly when we were there earlier."  
" Okay, I'm going to call some of Keyara's friends they'll want to be part of this." Ella says pulling out her cell phone. " Hello Aubrey?"  
" Ella have you found Keyara yet?"  
" No but that's why I'm calling we're putting a search party together and searching every inch of the school do you want to join us?"  
" Of course! I'll call Chelsea and Bridget too if you haven't already."  
" No I haven't called them, it'd be great if you could. Then just meet up here as soon as you can."  
" We'll all be there."  
" Thanks Aubrey."  
" Aubrey's calling Chelsea and Bridget for me but the three of them will be here. Byron call Aria, Mike, and Linnea. I'll call the school prinicpal then Jason." Ella says.  
"Okay."  
" I'll call the officers here." " Thanks."ella says dialing the prinicipal.  
" Hello Ella have you found Keyara?"  
" No but the officers want to search the school for anything so we're calling a party and we also need you to unlock the school and round up all the master keys so each group can have one." Ella says.  
" Of course. I'll head there now and see you guy in a bit then."  
" Thanks." Ella dials Jason.  
" Ella have you found Keyara? I've been out all day searching the town for her but-"  
" We haven't found her but we're putting together a party to search the school and I was calling to see if you wanted to join us?"  
" I'll be there where do you want to meet?"  
" Come to our place?"  
" I'm on my way. Bye."  
"Bye."

Fifteen minutes later all the police officers of Rosewood, Aria, Hannah, Spencer, Emily, Mike, Linnea, Jason, Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridget were at Ella Montgomery's house getting ready to go to the school to search for Keyara. It's been almost two days since she disappeared. They all got into their cars and drove to the school where they split up into groups and each got a master key. Each group had an officer. Linnea, Byron, Ella, the lead officer, Ella, and Mike were one group. Aria, Hannah, Spencer, Emily and some other cop was another. Jason, Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, and another cop was a group. And the last group was made of the five remaining police officers and the principal.

Ella's group was up by the science labs, Aria's group near the caf, the group of cops were by the history and English classes, and Jason's group went to the basement. Each group had searched atleast five rooms. Ella opened the door to Keyara's biology class and they searched it no sign of her. Aria's group moved from the caf to the math rooms. The cops and principal were opening the last class in the hallway. Looking inside there was nobody but they still searched every inch of the 's group were making their way to the end of the basement, one room left. The science freezer, Jason opened the door and Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, and Jason all let our blood curtling screams, that they knew no doubt echoed through the school. The officer got on his radio ' We found her end of the basement in the science freezer. Call an ambulance.'

As soon as Ella heard that she turned around and ran she pulled the door to the basement open and ran to the end of the hallway. She ran into the room and saw her daughter blue, frozen, clutching onto a frozen dead pig. Tears were streamin down everyone's faces. The police officers shoved everyone out and within a few minutes the paramedics arrived they had to carry Keyara out of the basement and then put her on a gurney and rushed her out. Everyone rushed out behind them got in their cars and followed the ambulance. Reporters were already out of the school when Keyara was rushed out.

~ In the waiting room ~

The hospital waitng room was full of police officers, family members, and friends of Keyara Montgomery. They had been waiting for four hours now. Keyara didn't hae a heart beat and wasn't breathing when she was found, but everyone knows you're not dead until your warm and dead. It was possible Keyara's body shut everything down and basicly went into hibernation to save herself. It was rare but it was possible. Ella hadn't stopped crying since they found Keyara. Ella didn't think she'd ever get that image out of her head. Her baby girl not breathing nor her heart beating, her cold, blue, lifeless baby girl clutching onto the frozen dead pig.

" Keyara Madison Nichole Lauren May Montgomery?" A doctor asks.  
" That's us." Byron says.  
" You're daughter is a miracle, a living breathing miracle. Her body had sensed it was slowly freezing so her body slowly shut it's self down to save her. Most people don't believe in miracles but your daughter is proof. She'll make a full recovery. She's unconscious at the time being but she should wake up within the hour. She has an iv rehydrating her and another one that is giving her body nutrients." The doctor says.  
" Thank you. Can we see her?" Ella asks.  
" Yes you can, but please narrow it down to friends and family." The doc orders.  
" Yes doc." Ella replies.  
" Ella, we're glad Keyara's gong to be fine. The rest of my officers are going to head back to the station now."  
" Thank you for helping us." Byron says shaking his hand.  
" Aria, we're going to go now. We're glad Keyara's going to be okay."Spencer says.  
" Thanks guys. See you at school tomorrow." Aria says.  
" Byron as much as I'd love to see Keyara I'm really tired and I think you guys need to see her more than I do." Linnea says.  
" See you at home." byron says giving Linnea a kiss.  
" We can see her right?" Aubrey asks.  
" Of course you guys are her friends she'll be glad to see you."Ella says.  
" Well then I guess this is it." Aria says as she opens the door to Keyara's room.

From the second they walked in the room Ella was at the side of Keyara's bed holding her hand. She had a chair pulled up at the edge she was sitting in. After half an hour Keyara's eyelashes were fluttering and she could hear soft voices around her. One that was so familiar, her mother. Her mom was telling her to open her eyes. After a long battle Keyara opened her eyes.

" hey baby. how are you feeling?" Ella asks.  
" mom?"  
" Yeah baby?"  
" Why am I in a hospital?"  
" You don't remember the last two days.  
" Last thing I remember was asking my biology teacher how he'd feel if someone disected his son. Why?"  
" you were missing for nearly two days. We finally found you in the science freezer. Someone locked you in there." Ella says.  
" Why? Who would do that to me?"  
" I don't know. Do you know who wrote you that note telling you that you better turn the events into a story or you'd get hurt?" Byron asks.  
" I don't remember that note." Keyara says.  
" Okay baby. Well I'm going to go tell your doctor your'e up." Ella says.  
" Aria, Mike?"  
" Yeah Key?"  
" I'm sorry I must have scared you so much. All of you." Keyara says.  
" We're just glad you're okay." Mike says.  
" Yeah well, I just feel usless. You've all been running around like headless chickens and now you find me and I can't remember a damn thing accept joking with my stupid biology teacher about disecing his son. I don't even know why I remember that because I don't even remember going to school that day. I'm just mad at myself." Keyara replies.  
" Hey you have nothing to be mad at yourself for. You were locked in a freezer for nearly two day's I'm pretty sure it's okay." The doctor says.  
" Ya well maybe in your eyes but in my eyes, no. But can you just whatever you want to say then release me from this place?" " You have to stay here over night is what I was going to say."  
" I'm not staying here. I can't, I won't I have to go home. I don't even have to do that I'll go anywhere but here. I've spent most of my life in a hospital I don't nedd to be here. Heck you can lock me back in that freezer for all I care, I'm not staying here!" Keyara says frustrated.  
" Hey Keyara you're staying here even if I have to tie y ou to that bed!" Bridget says. " You scared the hell out of me." Bridget adds.  
" I already said I was sorry. Wait where's my stuff? I was in Biology right? Where'd my bag books and phone go?"  
" A woman, the woman who locked you in the freezer came back up and told your teacher you weren't feeling well took your stuff and took off in your car." Ella says.  
" Great go now I have no school bag, no phone, no car, and everything inside my car is gone too. Great, well that's just peachy!" Keyara says frustrated.  
" It's okay we'll find your stuff." Aria says.  
" I doubt that. Ugh, can you guys all just leave me alone? I don't want company anymore." Keyara asks.  
" Of course, we'll leave you alone." Ella says then the Montgomery's all leave.  
" Bye Key-Key." Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridget all say.  
" Bye guys."Keyara says as they leave. " Jase don't leave."  
" Okay babe, what do you want me to do?"  
" Lay with me? I'm still cold and I really just want to hug you." Keyara says moving over.  
" Not going to say no to that." Jason says climbing under the blankets next to Keyara.

The two of them fell asleep within two minutes. Keyara woke up in the middle of the night and crawled out of bed 3 am to be exact. She unplugged herself from the machines and found where the doctors put her clothes. Keyara put her clothes on found a pen and paper and wrote a note for Jason. The note read ' Sorry I left, I just can't stand staying in the hospital any longer. I'm going searching for my car. First I'm going to the police station and telling them I'm glad they helped you guys stay strong while I was missing and then I'm going to head to Aubz house I know she will drive me around town in search for my car. Love you, Key-Key. '

Keyara walked right out of the hospital and straight to the police station. When Keyara walked in she got hugged by every single police officer, except detective Wilden. He glared at Keyara the whole time she was there. Finishing her thanks Keyara then walks out of the station and three blocks to Aubrey's house where Keyara grabbed a handful of pebbles and threw them one at a time until Aubrey opened the window and called down to Keyara. Ten minutes later Aubrey and Keyara were driving around town looking for Keyara's car. Two hours later they found it. Keyara opened it, found the keys in the glove box and all her other things were in the car as well. Keyara grabbed her phone which was still alive and she saw she had 32 unread voice messages and 106 text messages.

Keyara's car was a little dirty so she took it to the 24 touchless car wash. After going through the car wash Keyara found an old rag in the trunk of her car and she dried off the last few spots that weren't quite dry. She then wiped the interior of her drove her car to Aubrey's house where she stayed the night and charged her phone. She listened to every single voice mail she had and ended up crying, the pain and fear in the voices echoeing through out her head. Keyara then read every text message. She replied to one and only one. Jason's he sent only one text message and it read ' i'll find you babe ' she replies saying ' you did baby, you found me I love you Jase. xox '

Finally after another hour Aubrey and Keyara both fall asleep at six in the morning. They slept the day away Aubrey's parents had gone out of town so nobody was there to tell them to get up. Waking up at three in the afternoon Keyara checked her phone three missed texts. All from Jason ' Babe your parents are here they're mad you left.' ' Key-Key your doctor doesn't care you left but still needs you to come over and sign your release forms.' ' Babe wake up and get over here, it's really awkward. Everyone is here to see you and you're not here.' Keyara replies ' omg so sorry baby! I'll just shower and put on my emergency clothes I have stored here at Aubz then drive over there. We found my car obviously other wise I wouldn't have my phone. Tell everyone the princess is coming.'

Keyara had a shower straightened her hair, then Keyara and Aubrey got dressed. They got into their cars and drove to the hospital. Keyara had on a pair of white skinny jeans that had tiara's all over them and a shirt that was pink with gold sparky letters across it saying PRINCESS and last but not least she had on a pair of gold pumps. Aubrey had on white skinny jeans with red kisses all over then a red shirt with black sparky letters across it saying sexy she had paired her outfit with a pair of black pumps. Aubrey had her hair in bouncy little curls. The sound of their pumps echoed through the relativly quiet halls.

" Hey, look who decided to join us." Byron says displeased.  
" Byro-" Ella starts to say.  
" Keyara I am so angry with you! Ho-" Byron starts yelling.  
" Byron! Hunny she's a princess she'll do what she wants. Don't get mad at her she might cry." Linnea says.  
" I wouldn't be talking Linnea, you're the skank!" Keyara shouts then storms out of the room.

Keyara rushed to her doctor signed her release papers and got into her car and begain driving away. Keyara didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She couldn't stand Linnea, she absolutely hated her and Keyara needed a break from her life. Everyone no everything was smothering her. Keyara turned her car off in the middle of some abandoned road in the middle of a forest. She pulled out her phone she had a couple texts.

Byronto Keyara: What was that you have no right to call Linnea a skank.  
Ella to Keyara: As much as I agree with you on what you said about Linnea it was wrong hunny, you should appologize.  
Jason to Keyara: Babe you okay? Aubrey to Keyara: Hey Key I hope you're okay. You're right about Linnea, and she had no right to say those things about you.

Keyara to Byron: Yeah well I said them and I don't regret it. She was saying shit about me to incase you didn't hear. But why would you? Linnea's the only one who gets your attention.  
Keyara to Ella: Well she said shit about me, I'm not appologizing for speaking the truth.  
Keyara to Jason: I'm fine, just need to clear my head. God I just wish Linnea would drop dead, I hate her!  
Keyara to Aubrey: I know, she's a fucking skank and my father can't see it because she has him wrapped around her pinky finger.

Keyara rested her head on her steering wheel and just listened to the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees. After a few minutes she decided that was one of her most favourite sounds. It sounded of peace, love, worship, trust, courage, non judging, and of wisdom. It was like everything made sense, her thoughts were interupted by the ringing of her phone. It was a call from Chelsea.

" Hello?" Keyara asks her voice full of irritation.  
" Hey Key you're on speaker, we're all still in your hospital room..." Chelsea says.  
" Yeah well I'm not. You guys can go anytime, I'm pretty sure someone is going to need that room." Keyara replies.  
" Are you okay?" Ella asks.  
" Just peachy." " Keyar-" Byron starts.  
" No."  
" Keyara give him a chance." Linnea says.  
" Like I'd listen to anything he says, or anything you say for that matter."  
" You-" Linnea starts yelling before being interupted.  
" GOODBYE!" Keyara yells before hanging up.

Keyara threw her phone into her glove box and got out of her car locked it and she began to walk. She stumbled apon a nice little lake, it was like it was calling her. The nect thing she knew she had taken off her pumps, pants and top. She was in her bra and panties wading into the water. Soon enough she was swimming beneath the water. Her eyes open embracing the pain to see the beauty, the way some grains of sand sparkled under the water. Running out of breath Keyara swims up letting her head pop out from under the water. After a while Keyara got out of the water dried her hands on the leaves of a tree grabbed her clothes, shoes, and car keys and headed back to her car. She unlocked it and threw her clothes in then layed on the hood until she dried off then she got dressed.

Keyara to Jason: Are you at your place?  
Jason to Keyara: No, but I can be in ten.  
Keyara to Jason: Can you? I really want to just be in your arms.  
Jason to Keyara: Yeah I'll leave the cafe now.  
Keyara to Jason: Thanks I'll be there in like fifteen twenty minutes.

Keyara jumped into her car and sped down to Jasons house, pulling up to his house just as he was getting out of his car. Keyara shut her car off, grabbed her phone slid it into her pocket, locked her car, and ran over to Jason and pulled him into a big hug. Jason picked her up and spun her around gaver her a quick kiss and they walked into Jasons house.

" So where'd you disappear to?"  
" I honestly don't know. I just drove for a while. I ended up on an old abandoned road in the woods, near a lake. I sat in my car listening to the birds and the wind then Chels called. I got frustrated my peace was ruined. I got out of the car and went for a dip in the lake then after I was done swimming and dried off I called you and now here I am."  
" Was it beautiful in the forest."  
" It was so beautiful and peaceful. It's now officially my second favourite place in the world."  
" Where's your first?"  
" In your arms." Keyara says wrapping Jasons arms around herself while still holding both his hands.  
" That's my favourite place too."  
" In your own arms?" Keyara asks.  
" Duh!"  
" Hey! what about my arms?"  
" They're frakishly small."  
" What? Are they really?"  
" I'm kidding! My favourite place is in your arms. And you're arms are perfect."  
" I love you Jason DiLaurentis."  
" I love you Keyara Montgomery."

~ Three Days Later ~

Keyara was back at school and she had biology first thing on her first day back. She was anything but scared, she was ready for this. Walking to Bio Keyara took her seat next to Aubrey and began copying the notes she had missed into her note book. Ten minutes later she was done copying the notes and began working on the questions she had missed. Keyara was glad she and Aubrey came an hour early so Keyara could catch up. Keyara had handed in all her work before Mr. Banks even arrived to the class.

" Well Keyara we're glad you're back. We're disecting cow lungs today I just need to go down there and get their container."  
" I'll go get them." Keyara replies.  
" Are you sure?"  
" Yeah I am fine going down there. Besides being down there might knock something in my brain loose."  
" What do you mean?"  
" I only remember parts of the last week before I got locked in there." Keyara replies grabbing the keys.  
" Well be careful."  
" I'll be fine." Keyara replies walking down to the basement.

Taking five minutes to get to the basement, and three more minutes to find the lungs. Keyara grabbed their heavy container walked out of the freezer and back to the science room, sitting the lungs on the front desk.

" See look I didn't get locked in it. I'm okay and people need to stop looking at me like everything is going to hurt me."  
" I know you're right."  
" Besides I bet you anything I was the one that managed to lock myself in there. I probably bumped the door shut or something." Keyara says taking her seat.

Biology flew by fast, the next class Keyara had was gym. They were doing basketball. Keyara wasn't great at that sport, she was short and didn't have very good aim. She was fast though she used that to her advantage. Soon enough she had strenghtened her skills and became a better basketball player. The next class flew by so fast Keyara could barely even remember what they did.

" Hey Keyara!" Spencer yells.  
" Oh hey Spence."  
" So Hannah, Emily, Aria and I are going to Philli to go shopping you want to come?"  
" Are you sure I don't want to intrude on your friend time."  
" We're sure, you're are friend to you know."  
" Good, um I'll just grab my stuff then we'll go?"  
" Yeah. I heard you found your car."  
" Yeah, Aubrey and I found it."  
" Did the police search it?"  
" No,I told them there's no need."  
" But there is someone tried to kill you."  
" Not neccesarily, the cops can't prove it and I don't remember it. I could have easily bumped the door shut on accident."  
" Well what about the person saying you weren't feeling well?"  
" I could have told that some someone who saw me walking through the halls, instead of telling them I was picking up a dead pig to disect." " Okay."  
" It doesn't matter anyway, I'm fine and I couldn't care less of how I got locked in there."  
" That's good I guess."  
" It is. So um I'll just follow you guys in my car?"  
" We were just going divy up and take two cars. Me and Hannah were going to ride with you if that's okay?"  
" Yeah um I'm parked just over there." Keyara points to her car then notices she has a note under the windsheild. " Why don't you go get Hannah and meet me here?"  
" Sure, see you in a few."

Keyara walked to her car and grabbed the note. ' I see you're buddy buddy with Aria and her friends, well just know that someone always gets hurt. Just look at where Alison is. -A'


	5. Friendship Comes With a Price

It was Keyara's birthday she was turning 17. She woke up at five in the morning she had a cold shower blow dried then straightened her hair. She went to her closet and found a short hot pink strapless bandage dress she hadn't worn yet. Keyara put it on then put on a long sliver necklace with a heart locket on. She put on a few black and sliver bracelets and a black double finger ring that read love in handwritting. Keyara's earing were long dangling silver chains. Putting on a pair of black heels Keyara then grabs her small pink purse with a gold chain and writes a note for her mother saying ' Mom, I left early so I don't get a big thing for my 17th birthday. I'm not going to be home until late because I'll be with some of my friends not celebrating my birthday but just doing regular stuff and if you see me at school today do not wish me a happy birthday. I don't need it. Love Keyara.' And with that Keyara left the house at seven in the morning she went to the mall and bought coloured contact so her eyes were now hot pink. Walking out of the mall and to her car Keyara drove to school.

Keyara stopped at her locker to pick up her books for English. Inside was a note that read ' Happy Birthday my little liar. I'm giving you an extra push today. -A' Keyara slammed the door and rushed to class. She sat down in her seat and began reading The Scarlet Letter the book she was suppose finish for that class. She had thirty pages left. She was on the last page when Spencer interupted her reading.

" Hey Key!"  
" Oh hey Spence. Listen I would love to talk just give me like one minute to finish this. I didn't have time to read it last night because I was too busy planning how to avoid my mom today."  
" Okay read away."  
" Thanks." Keyara then turned her head back to the book finishing the last page. " Okay I'm all yours now speak."  
" Okay well I was going to say ha-"  
" Don't you dare say those two words."  
" Key ha-"  
" I said no and no means no. Today is just like any other day now please just shh. Please Spence I'm begging you don't."  
" Fine, you win I don't know why you don't like it though."  
" Because it doesn't matter when I was born because in the end I am nothing compaired to the whole world. I just think that the day someone is born is nothing. There are 365 days in a regular year and on one of them I was born. 365 days in a year why celebrate on one day for a few hours the day I was born when I have my whole life ahead of me to live. I just think celebrating birthdays are stupid besides I spent my whole life in a hospital until now and I know my mom will want to make it a big birthday but I didn't even celebrate birthdays in the hospital. The whole hospital tried, they put up pictures of the patients hen it was their birthday but every year I made sure mine wasn't there. They'd buy me cake but I would throw it out. I told them I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. Eventually they gave in and I was happy. Ever since I was 7 so for ten years I've had what I wanted I've been able to go throw the day without having a person say happy birthday to me. My friend Alison was the only person who understood how I felt. Everytime she visited me in the hospital she brought me some sort of gift and every year she came on my birthday without a gift and told me that that day was the day I gave her a gift. My smile she said, she always told me that nok matter what gift I gave her my smile was never bigger or brighter when she came in on my birthday empty handed. Then one day I was watching the news and she disappeard. It broke my heart, it literally almost killed me. My heart couldn't handle the stress. I had to be recussitated." Keyara told Spencer.  
" Wait was Alison's last name DiLaurentis?"  
" Yeah, it was and I know yes we were friends with the same Alison. She didn't tell you guys about me because I didn't want her too. I knew about Aria and I knew she didn't know about me. I wanted it like that and for all of Ali's flaws she always knew when enough was enough. She never over stepped that boundary. She helped me sneak out of the hospital more times then I can count and that's when I met Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridget." " Well I'm sorry."  
" you don't need to be. Just tell Aria, Em, and Hannah not to wish me today."  
" I will."  
" Thank you."

Keyara drove home for lunch and saw that her mom had written her a note back ' Key I know how much you hate your birthday but please can you let me tell you in person happy birthday? Love mom' Keyara wrote her mom a knew note which read ' Mom no. Not in a million years will I let you say that to me. It's been ten years and I want this to be my eleventh. Please no? Love Keyara' Keyara then grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge for her lunch then drove back to school. Keyara's phone went off. She got a new text.

Jason to Keyara: Hey babe happy June 17th! Love you.  
Keyara to Jason: Thanks hun. But I know what you ment by those words and please just no. Okay?  
Jason to Keyara: Okay okay fine. But I still love you.  
Keyara to Jason: I love you too.  
Jason to Keyara: Will I see you later today?  
Keyara to Jason: No, I know it's today but no. I know you and I know you'd let the two words slip so I'm avoiding you and my family today so those two words can't slip Jason to Keyara: I know, it was worth the shot.

Keyara got into gym next and was talking to Aria and the gang in the change room while getting dressed. Keyara got changed faster than Hannah, Aria, Emily, and Spencer. While waiting for them to finish getting changed she got a text. Unknown it read Keyara hesitated before opening it. It read ' look at you so nice waiting for your friends on your birthday. Just know you may never have to spend another birthday. Be careful -A' Keyara looked at if for a while then texted Jason ' what are you doing after school today? ' Jason replied ' basketball with Toby, and a few other guys.' Keyara replies ' need another player? ' Jason ' Yeah we can play three on three. ' Keyara ' good, and make sure you guys don't go easy on me. Oh and I'm not on your team I want to be on Toby's ' Jason ' Like i'd ever go easy on you and fine then don't be on my team ' Keyara ' Thanks :) that's what I want '

" Who's got you all smiley?" Aria asks.  
" Jason." Keyara says throwing her phone in her locker then walking into the gym the girls following her.  
" Ohh what'd he say?" Aria asks.  
" Nothing we're just going to play basketball after school until I pass out." Keyara replies.  
" Is he aloud to-" Hannah starts to ask.  
" No, nobody is now just let it go." Keyara replies her voice oozing with anger.  
" Sorry." Hannah says.  
" It's fine just don't bring it up okay? Today is a normal day just like the other 364 days." Keyara replies getting a volleyball out.

The coach told them to get into partners and practice their setting and fore-arm passing. Aria and Keyara were partners for this one. Volleyball was one of Keyara's favourite sports so she was pretty good. The coach wanted to show the class a few things and had Keyara help him out. For the demonstrations Keyara was his partner. They did some volleying back and forth then some fore-arm passing. Last they would spike it down adn the other would have to dive down and fore-arm pass it back up. Keyara was glad she had knee pads on. Coach split them up into four teams of six and had two games going on. Keyara of course was the star. After a while the coach said he wasnted to try something. Six against Keyara. The game went fairly well. Keyara still ended up winning the game right before school ended.

Keyara changed into a different gym outfit for basketball with the guys. She pulled on a pair of black spandex short shorts and a tight hot pink tank pulled her straightened hair back into a pony tail and put on her outdoor basketball shoes. She walked across the courtyard over to the courts where the guys were waiting. Jason pulled Keyara in for a kiss then they split up into teams. Keyara, Toby, and a guy by the name of Sam on one team and on the other was Jason, a guy named Randy and another guy named Dan. Keyara's team was kicking ass. Keyara stole the ball from Dan and dribbled down the court and passed the ball through Jasons legs over to Sam who got a basket. Jasons team was getting angry. Keyara had the ball and jumped to dunk it in the net when some slammed into her full force. Keyara flew and hit her head on the pole.

" Oh my god! Keyara! " Toby yells.  
" Somebody call an ambulance!" Sam yells.  
" Key, babe come on open your eyes. Talk to me Keyara!" Jason says crouched next to her.  
" ugh." Was all Keyara got out before everything went black.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, paramedics put Keyara on a stretcher. Jason jumped into the ambulance with Keyara then they took off to the hospital. Jason grabbed Keyaras hand and held it the entire way to the hospital. The doctors took Keyara in for an MRI and a couple of X-Rays thent hey were going to clean and stitch up the back of her head. While waiting Jason called Ella.

" Jason! What happened?" Ella asks rushing in.  
" We were playing basketball and we got a little competetive, she jumped up to dunk the ball in and I went to block it I miss aimed and smashed into Keyara, she flew and hit the pole. I'm so sorry Ella."  
" It's fine, Keyara can get really competetive. She'll be up and on her feet in no time. Don't worry about it Jason she's a though girl." Ella says.  
" Speak of the devil." Jason says as Keyara walks over.  
" Hey hunny are you okay?" Ella asks Keyara.  
" Yeah I'm fine, Jason how's about we go finish that game. You guy might actually have a chance to win now that I'm loopy." Keyara replies.  
" You don't look loopy to me." Ella says.  
" Says the woman wearing an hot pink, electric blue,limeg green, and highlighter yellow tie-dye crop shirt.  
" I'm wearing the deep purple shirt you got me last week." Ella replies.  
" No you're not. Woah when'd you dye your hair firehydrant red?"  
" Okay maybe she is loopy. Yeah Jason go play ball with her." Ella says.  
" Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
" Yeah she needs it."  
" Okay Key let's go."  
" Oh hey can I watch?" Ella asks.  
" Yeah of course you can carrot top!" Keyara says then chuckles and heads out to Ella's car.  
" Hey looks who's back!" Toby yells.  
" Hey Toby, Sam, Randy, Dan care for another game? Same teams as last time?" Keyara asks.  
" Yes!" Randy says.  
" Okay let's get it started.

Keyara and Dan were in center, Keyara won the jump ball and dribbled down the court getting a three pointer. Half an hour later the Keyara's team won.

" I thought you said you were loopy!" Jason says.  
" Yeah hun you didn't look loopy out there." Ella says " Well if I told you guys that my head felt like someone took a jackhammer to it you guys wouldn't have let me play. So I lied but it doesn't matter anymore because I feel fine now. I just needed to kick Jason's sorry ass again." Keyara says before she gets into her car and drives off.  
" She played us like a piano." Jason says.  
" You better get used to it. You know Keyara is a lot like your sister was. I can never tell when she is telling the truth, I chose to believe that she tells the truth more than lies. With Keyara you just kind of have to let things play out." Ella says.  
" You've got that right. You know she once made me believe she had an identical twin."  
" How long did you believe her?"  
" Three months."  
" I'm amazed with how much we love her. It's like she's a drug, you know it's bad but it just feels so right." Ella says.  
" She'd love hearing that. God she's exactly like Alison but she's nicer, that's the only difference." Jason says.  
" You've got that right. I wonder how someone can act exactly like a stranger."  
" I don't have the slightest idea." Jason replies with a slight chuckle.  
" You know that for three years she would sneak out of the house with some sort of gift almost everyday. She'd be gone for hours at a time. Sometimes she wouldn't get home until midnight. If you asked her where she went she'd tell you she went to see a friend. My parents never pushed her for more details because everytime she'd get back she would be so happy. She'd have the biggest smile on her face, the same smile she got when she was hanging out with Aria, Hannah, Spencer, and Emily. So I called them and asked if they had hung out with Alison all of them said no. For some reason neither my parents or I cared because she looked so happy, we knew she was safe. That she was with a good friend."  
" When did she stop?"  
" When she disappeared."  
" That's so sad. I'm glad Keyara has Aubrey, Chelseam and Bridget."  
" You know she has more friends then those too. She's friends with those three but she also hangs out with Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hannah a lot too. But everybody at the school knows who Keyara is. It's like Keyara is the queen of the school and she doesn't even know it."  
" Or she knows it and act like she doesn't."  
" Makes her look more likable then people love her even more. Damn she is a drug."  
" Exactly, out of all my kids Keyara is the only one I don't know much about. She makes it look like she's letting you into her life but realisticly I don't know anything about her." Ella says.  
" She only lets you see the parts she wants you to see."  
" Well I better get home and go check on our little drug." Ella replies.  
" If she's home."  
" If she isn't she'll be at Aubrey's place. Those two are best friends."  
" Ella you don't need to worry abotu Keyara, because no matter what she is doing remember she's gotta be doing something right if she's the star of her gym class, her soccer team, the football team, and in her biology class. She's never gotten in trouble at school that means a lot. I know Keyara fairly well I know she'll never intentionally do something to hurt the people she loves or the people who love her. That includes the school, everyone there wants to see her blossom and becaome some huge ruler of the world. One thing I know for sure about Keyara is she hates letting people down." Jason says.  
" I know. Same goes to you Jason." Ella replies before getting into her car and driving away.

Keyara drove herself home and went up to her room where she got out her laptop and began writting out a new song. That was one of her secrets, she loved writting music. That and she knew how to play guitar. She would write her own songs the lyrics would go on her laptop in a folder that you needed a passcode to get into then she would write the guitar chords in a journal you needed a key to. She had the key and journal hidden in different parts of her room. Lately Keyara was secretly writting songs about Alison.

~ Three Months Later ~

School just ended and Aubrey and Keyara were heading to the mall. It was the anniversary of Ali's death so they decided what better way to remember her other than doing her favourite thing, shopping. They spent three hours shopping, they both had six or seven bags each. They got a coffee each and then they talked for another hour in the food court. They laughed and had a good time. They went to the bathroom where they tried on different outfits they baught and took pictures with their cell phones. After a half hour of that they chose their favourite outfit put it on and walked out of the washroom like they owned the mall they went to the little dollar store and baught plactic tiaras for themselves and put them on. They got a person to take a picture of them on each of their cells and left the store.

The two decided to go to the furniture store and bounce on the beds. They got some little kid to take a video of them bouncing on the bed with Keyara's phone. After about three minutes they thanked the kid and Keyara got her phone back. They began bouncing on the bed again before they crawled under the covers before they got kicked out of the store. The two were laughing so hard. they both decided they should go back to their homes. Keyara huged Aubrey and told her that she ws glad she had such a good friend. Aubrey told her the same. Keyara got home and began writting a song about how much fun she and Aubrey had.

Keyara got a new text message which read ' awe look who's all in touch with her inner musician. You better find your friend Aubz before she ends up like your friend Alison. -A'

Keyara didn't think anything of the text, so she threw her phone onto her bed and continued the song. After half an hour her mom came up and gave her some dinner. Keyara ate her food, took the dishes down stairs, took off all her makeup, had a shower, changed into her pajama's, and went lastly she to bed. Keyara woke up at three in the morning the house phone was ringing. She crawled out of bed turned on her bedroom light and went down stairs in her red and black plaid pj shorts and red tank top to match. Grabbing the phone Keyara answered it.

" Hello?"  
" Keyara it's Aubrey's mother."  
" Oh, hello."  
" Keyara is Aubrey there by any chance?"  
" No she isn't why?"  
" She didn't come home today."  
" Did you call Chelsea and Bridget?"  
" Yeah they both recommended calling you."  
" When was the last time you saw Aubrey?"  
" When she came home from the mall with you. She said she was going to go out for a coffee and she never came home."  
" I suggest you hang up with me and call the cops I'm going to tell my mom I'm going over to your place. I'll call Chelsea and Bridget too we'll all be there in fifteen minutes." Keyara replies.  
" Thank you. I'll see you in a bit."  
" Okay bye."

Keyara ran up the stairs tripping a few times. She ran up to her mothers room and told her Aubrey was missing and she was going to her house now. She told her mom to stay here and sleep that she'll call when she learns something new. She then grabbed her cell phone from her room and slipped on a pair of red flats then she group called Chelsea and Bridget telling them Aubrey was missing and that she was picking them up to go to Aubreys house. With in ten minutes the three girls were at Aubrey's house in their pajamas.

" Have you heard anything from her?" Keyara asks Aubrey's mother.  
" No, I've called her cell multiple times she just won't answer."  
" Did you call the cops?"  
" Yes I told them Aubrey was missing and you girls were on your way."  
" Okay I'm going to keep trying Aubrey's cell hopefully she'll pick up." Chelsea replies.  
" This can't be happening." Bridget sats.  
" I'm going to her room maybe she left a clue or something there." Keyara says sprinting up the stairs. After a minute Keyara got called back down stairs.  
" Keyara Aubrey's mother told her you guys went to the mall today." The officer says.  
" Yeah we went there straight after school." Keyara replies.  
" Was there anything off about Aubrey's behavior?"  
" No, she was just as good as me. I mean we were both kind of sad, that was the point of going to the mall today. Our friend Alison DiLaurentis this was the same day she died. We went to the mall to honour her, shopping was Ali's favourite thing to do so we went shopping together."  
" Can you go over your time at the mall?"  
" Yeah sure. We were shopping for about three hours then we got coffee from the food court. We talked for about an hour before we went to the washroom and we tried on all of our clothes and took some pictures together. We put on our favourite outfit then we went to the dollar store and bought tiara's. We got a lady to take our picture on each of our phones. We then went to the furniture store, Ali always said she wanted to get kicked out of the store from jumping on the beds. So that's what we did, we got a little boy to film us bouncing on the beds for few minutes before we stopped and took my phone back. Then we layed in the beds for a bit before jumping on them again, then we got kicked out. After that we went to our homes." Keyara says.  
" I'm going to have to get copies of all the pictures and videos you took while at the mall with Aubrey today." " Anything to help find her."  



	6. Goodbye Rosewood

The officer got out his laptop and Keyara plugged her phone in and downloaded every single picture and video they took that day. Looking through them Keyara got too upset and had to leave. She walked outside and it was freezing cold. The chill made her remember about Linnea and how she wants to hurt Keyara. She grabbed her phone and called Linnea's house number. She got her answering machine which read out the digits of her cell phone number so Keyara memorized the number and called Linnea's cell.

" Hello?" Linnea asks.  
" Linnea it's Keyara."  
" Oh hi Keyara."  
" Don't play all sweet and innocent with me. If you do recall I remember everything from the night I was lockd in the freezer. I know you'll do anything to hurt me so I know you have Aubrey." Keyara says in an anger filled hushed voice.  
" You're a lot smarter than I thought I'll give you credit for that. And for your little friend Aubrey well-"  
" I'll make a deal with you. You tell me where Aubrey is and as soon as I know she is safe I'll call the cops telling them I found her. I won't tell them about you and then you can do what ever you want with me just leave my friends and family out if it. This is just you and me."  
" I'll take the deal she's locked in the basement of the abandoned building near the cafe." Linnea says then hangs up. Keyara walks into the house and says:  
" I'm going for a drive around town see if anything catches my eyes."  
" Okay you do that we're going to keep going through your pictures." The officer says.

Keyara grabbed her keys ran out ot her car and drove over to the cafe parked in it's lot and looked around for the abandoned building. After a few minutes of looking around for it Keyara ran across the gravel in her bare feet to the abandoned building. She ran throught the building cutting the bottom of her feet on rusted nails, glass, and rocks. Finally she reached the basement and found Aubrey. Keyara dropped to Aubrey's side and shook her.

" Keyara what are you doing here?" Aubrey asks.  
" You were kidnapped and put here. Do you remember who did it?"  
" Yeah that girl your dad's dating. Linnea"  
" Okay good, but you have to tell the cops you don't remember."  
" What why?"  
" For the same reason I told everyone I didn't remember who locked me in the freezer."  
" Wait she did that to you?"  
" Yes, but it doesn't matter. We can't turn her in because it will cause more problems. Just don't worry about yourself, I will get this under control. Do you know where your car is?"  
" Yes it's around the back of this building."  
" Okay you're going to come upstairs I'm going to call your mom their's a cop there so he'll be here soon."  
" I don't get it if Linnea tried to kill you and me why are you helping her? We could put her in jail!"  
" We can't though. This is between me and her. She makes my dad happy and as much as I despise her I know that if my dad found out I said it was her he would be so mad at me. Linnea is just trying to hurt me. If you weren't my friend this wouldn't have happened. Please don't tell the cops, please Aubz for me. I'm going to fix this somehow just say you don't remember who it was."  
" Okay, I promise."

Keyara helped Aubrey upstairs where they waited five minutes for the cops. Aubrey got into her car and drove to the station behind the cop car. Keyara following not far behind Aubrey. After half an hour of filling out paper work and answering the cops questions Keyara got into her car and drove to an empty parking lot where she called Linnea who told Keyara to meet her at the old paper mill just outside of Rosewood. Taking half an hour to drive there Keyara got out of her car and walked into the mill meeting up with Linnea.

" Keyara I'm suprised with you."  
" What do you mean?"  
" I would have thought you and your little friend would have turned me in. Or you'd atleast show up here with a cop."  
" Linnea you know that this is between me and you, nobody else."  
" Oh I know this is bitch vs bitch a fight to the death. May the biggest bitch win." Linnea says.  
" Well let's just see if your bite is as weak as your bark." Keyara says.  
" Says the girl in her pajama's."  
" Yeah well I'm in my pajama's because I actually care about people unlike you. First you try to kill me, then my friend, and now back to me. So go ahead take your best shot at me. I'm the one you want gone." Keyara says.

Linnea then runs at Keyara catching her off guard tackling her down. Linnea threw Keyara a few good hard punches in the face. Keyara punched Linnea really hard in her face, breaking Linnea's noce and Keyara's hand. Keyara rolled the two over so she was on top she threw a few good hard punches to Linnea in the face and gut. Linnea pushed Keyara off her and jumped up. The two began throwing and blocking punches. Linnea shoved Keyara into a metal pole and went to punch her in the face, when Keyara ducked and Linnea smashed her hand into the post breaking her hand as well. Linnea ran up a latter and pushed a large cement block off the tower. The block would have landed right on Keyara's head if she hadn't jumped out of the way. The cement block landed on Keyara's left leg. Keyara screamed in agony, taking all the strenght she had Keyara pushed the block off her leg. She got up and hobbled over to Linnea who had since then climbed down the latter and headed to the entrance of the building. Keyara got to Linnea and shoved the woman over a metal barrel, Linnea flipped over the barrel and landed awkwardly on her arm.

The sound of Linnea's arm snapping echoes through the paper mill. Keyara hobble-runs out of the building and towards her car. Linnea catches up to her in no time and pushes Keyara forward. Keyara smashes her head on her car bumper and then gets up into her car and drives herself to the hospital where she hobbles into the lobby and passes out. When Keyara awoke she opened her eyes to see her family surrounding her. Ella, Byron, Aria, Mike, Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, Jason, and Linnea.

" Hey honey. You're up!" Ella says.  
" I need to talk to Linnea alone. Now." Keyara says.  
" Honey we have to get your doctor to look at you first."  
" No, I need to talk to Linnea now!" Keyara says sternly.  
" Okay everyone out I guess." Byron says.  
" Keyara what do you want?" Linnea asks.  
" I need to know the story. What are we telling everyone?"  
" That you were driving around town to clear your head when a hooded man attacked you. I stumbled upon the attack and tried to help you. After a hard fight the man ran away." Linnea says.  
" Okay."  
" You can go get everyone."  
" Keyara this is doctor Hamilton, he's your doctor for today." Ella says.  
" Keyara it looks like you have a broken right hand, and a broken left leg. You have a few bruised ribs and you have might mean black eye."  
" When can I leave?" Keyara asks.  
" As soon as you fill out this paper." The doctor replies handing Keyara her release forms.  
" There." Keyara looks at her mother. " Now can we go?"  
" Yeah baby let's go home." Ella replies.

Keyara gets out of the hospital bed and grabs her beg of things she goes to the washroom got dressed then walked out. She grabbed her crutches and left the hospital as fast as she could she got into her car and drove to hers and Ella's home. Parking the car then getting out Keyara crutched into the house and sat on the living room couch.

" Key, hunny the police are here they want to hear your side of the story."  
" Keyara?" The officer asks.  
" Yeah let's get this over with I want to go to bed."  
" Okay you tell me what happened.  
" Well after I found my friend Aubrey we went to the station and I answered some questions. My head was still full of jumbled up stuff so I decided to take a drive. I don't even know where I was. That didn't matter, all that mattered was thatr Aubrey was safe. I turned my car off and got out to get the fresh air. I don't know I guess maybe the same person that attacked Aubrey attacked me. Maybe the person saw me get Aubrey. I don't know. But I fought the person as hard as I could. Then Linnea found us and she tried to help me. Some luck that did. I don't know why but the attacker ran away. Maybe the attacker thought we were going to die soon anyway. I don't know but he left and I got into my car and drove myself to the hospital." " Do you know what your attacker looked like?"  
" No, they had a dark hoodie on I couldn't see."  
" Do you know if it was a man or a woman?"  
" No, I have no idea. I was pumping with adreneline I wasn't really paying attention."  
" No that's good. Well I better let you get some rest. If you remember anything else you call me."  
" Sure thing." Keyara says.

Ella gives Keyara a hug before Keyara walks up the stairs and into her room where she chnages into pajama's and climbs into her her bed. Keyara's cell phone lights up showing she has a new text. Keyara reaches for it with her good hand and opens the text message. ' Looks like you have more secrets than I thought. Tell your parents everything you know about Linnea or I will.-A' Keyara deletes the message and goes to bed forgetting all about it. Keyara woke up for school with her hot pink cast on her arm and gold airwalk cast. The airwalk cast for her leg was origionally grey but she took it off and spray painted it gold. So for school that day Keyara put on her black tight short skirt and a sparkly gold tank top tucked in. Since she couldn't wear heels she put on one sparkly gold flat. She then curled her hair and did her make-up before heading down stairs.

" Hey you're up."  
" I've been up for two hours. It took me an hour to get dressed and an hour to do my hair and make up." " Well I didn't make breakfast but there are still the muffins."  
" Do we have any blueberry left?"  
" Yeah, in the muffin holder."  
" Good, their my favourite."  
" I know, so do you think that you being locked in a freezer, Aubrey being kidnapped, and you being attacked are linked?"  
" No, why do you?"  
" I was just wondering."  
" I doubt they mean anything. Probably just kids expirementing."  
" With living breathing human beings?"  
" You never know mom. I'm going to go to school now though."  
" Was your foot cast always gold?"  
" No I took it off earlier and spray painted it this colour. It looks better." Keyara replies.  
" I see. Well I'll see you in English later."  
" Actually I was thinking about skipping English, it's the last class and now you're my teacher so you can just give it to me at home today."  
" No skipping my class."  
" Skip? Okay, thanks mom." Keyara shouts behind herself before rishing out the door and driving off before her mother can get another word in.

Keyara had gym first thing so she rushed to the change rooms and got into her gym uniform before anyone could see her and ask her what the hell she was doing. She went to the coach and eventually convinced him to let her play volleyball with the rest of class. She was with him in the gym training a bit before the rest of the class came in and they set up four teams to play two games. Aria and Keyara were on the same team playing with four other players against Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and three others. Keyara was setter. Even with her broke arm she was doing perfect sets.

Rotating a few times Keyara was in the back now. Spencer spiked the ball down, Keyara dove and got the ball back up in the air for Aria to set and then a guy by the name Tyler spiked the ball getting their team the winning point. Keyara got off the floor and their team came together in a group hug. They teams switched up so they were playing a different team. Keyara's team was against the next best team. One girl hated Keyara so much was switched onto Keyara's team replacing Aria. Later on in the game a guy named Gordan spiked it down really hard and fast, Keyara dove for it. As she dove for the ball the girl who hated Keyara dove as well 'accidently' landing on Keyara shoving her into the floor smacking her head first, and her body second. Keyara was out cold. Aria ran out of the gym and to the coach office where she called for an ambulance for Keyara. By the time the paramedics arrived half of the school was in the gym. There was small pool of blood around Keyara's head. They put a neck brace on Keyara before rolling her onto the stretcher and rushed her out the gym and right by Ella's class. Ella saw a glimps of Keyara being rushed by and ran out of the class room, running straight into Aria.

" Aria what happened?"  
" We were in gym and-"  
" Why was she even doing gym? She's not suppose to."  
" Mom, it's Keyara do you really think she would have let anyone stop her? We were playing volleyball she and another girl both dove for the ball. The other girl accidently kind of tackled Keyara. Keyara hit the gym floor head first and has been out cold ever since." Aria replies as the two jump into the back of the ambulance.

~ Five hours later ~

Keyara's eyes finally fluttered open, again she could tell just by the smell she was in the hospital. Keyara didn't want to talk to anybody she was pissed. It seemed like no matter what she did she always ended up in the hospital. So she rolled over pulled the sheets above her head and fell back asleep, hoping to god that maybe when she woke up she'd be on a beach with Alison. She would give anything to see her face one more time, to have one more conversation with Ali. But as soon as she fell asleep she woke back up again.

" Hey, look who's up again." Ella says.  
" Go away." Keyara replies.  
" Hunn-"  
" GO AWAY!" Keyara yells.  
" Keya-"  
" EVERYONE JUST GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO OR SEE ANY OF YOU!" Keyara yells before throwing her pillow on the floor.  
" I suggest you do as Keyara said." The doctor says and files everybody out before he himself left as well.  
" Wait doc, I need to talk to you for a minute." Keyara says.  
" Okay what do you need Keyara?"  
" When am I allowed to leave?"  
" In an hour."  
" Okay, is there any chance you can let me go now?"  
" Only if you promise not no be in my emergency room for atleast three months." " I promise." Keyara says signing her release papers.

Keyara got changed and walked to the school where she got her cell phone and home work then got in her car and drove back to the house where the sescond she walked in she was being babied. She stomped up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Keyara began texting Jason, after an hour she got the idea to run away with Jason. She was tired of everyone treating her like a baby, like she would fall into a million pieces if the wind blew. She changed into a good outifit and ran down the stairs to her car and drove to Jasons.

" Hey babe." Jasons says.  
" Hey, I have an idea but you have to be really open minded."  
" I'll do it."  
" I didn't even ask yet."  
" I know but I love you so what ever it is I'm there."  
" I love you too Jase. I was going to ask if you wanted to run away from Rosewood with me?"  
" That's crazy!"  
" I know it is Jason, but I can't stand being here anymore. I can't do anything without someone obessing over me like I'm going to get hurt! My mom almost called 911 when I stubbed my toe. I just need to get away from Rosewood for a while but I need you with me."  
" Okay, I'll do it. When?"  
" Good, tomorrow at lunch. We leave the school so I can pack up my stuff then we can go."  
" Okay but what about school what are you going to do?"  
" I'm going to talk to all my teachers tomorrow and tell them I'm planning on taking my mother on a surprise vacation for a month and ask for the homework. I'll make sure they don't say a word to my mom and then we go to my place and pack up my things. You should pack your stuff up tonight."  
" Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."  
" Yeah, oh um do you have a big suit case I can have?"  
" Yeah I have a big black one you can take. I'll get it from the attic."

A few minutes later the two were placing the suit case in Keyara's car trunk before she drove back to the house and started to get things ready for their trip. Keyara gathered all her make up into the travel kit she had gotten for christmas, and all her hair products packed up in plastic ziploc bags so they couldn't leak when she put them in her duffle bags. Keyara also put her purfumes into plastic ziploc bags sothey too wouldn't leak. Keyara then washed adn dried all her dirty clothes, then put them in her closet and dresser so they would be ready for when she packed them. Finally Keyara went to bed.

Keyara's alarm woke her up at six thirty, Keyara got up had a shower, did her hair, did her makeup, got dressed, and met up with her mom down stairs. Ella made crepes for breakfast. Keyara had a crepe then got her purse and car keys and drove to school. Keyara met up with Chelsea, Aubrey, and Bridget and told them her plan. She made them promise not to tell a soul, that she was going to get a new phone to text them with. She also told them she would buy a burner phone to text her mom she was okay.

Keyara blasted her music through her car speakers on her drive to school. She stopped at the cafe where her moms boyfriend Zach worked. Keyara went in and got a pumpkin spice tea. She had half an hour until she usually arrived at school so she sat down. Ella then walked in and said hi to Zach got a coffee then sat down with Keyara. Keyara knew she would miss her mom when she left so she got Zach to take a picture of her and Ella. Taking her phone Keyara said she had to head to school she was going to meet up with Aubrey. Keyara got in her car, put her roof down, put on Starstruck by Lady Gaga on, and then turned the music up really loud before speeding off. Keyara pulled up to the school turned off her music and put her roof back up grabbing her tea, purse, and phone before she locked her car. Keyara met up with Aubrey and they talked for a bit before they headed off to class.

The first half of the day went by fast and quite easily. Keyara got her homework for the month and put in her car before meeting up with Jason in the courtyard. Jason got into his car and drove behind Keyara to her house. The two arrived at the house within five minutes. Jason grabbed the large suit case out of Keyara's trunk before following her up to her room. Jason helped fold and pack all her clothes into the large suit case and three duffle bags. It then took three duffle bags for all of her hair products and perfume. She had her shoes put in medium sized suit case. The two them brought everything down to Keyara's car. The suit cases, her make-up bin, and three of the duffle bags fit in her trunk. The other two duffle bags Keyara put under her back seats. Keyara then went back to the house grabbed her song book and laptop putting them in the consol drawer. She went back in a third time so she could grab her wallet and then she went to the cookie jar her mom put money in for when Keyara wanted to go buy junk food. Then she got into her car, Jason got into his and they began driving. Where to, they didn't know. They stopped in Philly to get some gas. This is where Keyara got her burner phone, for later.

Three hours later they were in a hotel in some hicktown. That's when she texted her mother. ' Mom, it's me Keyara. I'm fine, don't call the cops for a search party for me. I just needed to leave town for a while I swear I'm okay and I will be okay the whole time. I took all my stuff with me and I'll be fine. I just couldn't stand being stuck in Rosewood anymore. I couldn't stand the people there either. I took my homework from school I'll send it all to you for you to hand it in for me. I love you please know that. I just need time for myself to think. Everytime I left my room back home someone would be looking at me like if a single speck of dust landed on me I would fall to pieces. I'm sick of everyone treating me like a baby. I can take care of myself. And when the teachers see you at school tomorrow just tell them that you decided it should just be me on the vacation. I kinda told them that I was treating you to a month long vacation so that way they'd give me my homework. This is the last time you'll hear from me in a while because I'm not going to use my old phone. I actually already cancelled the plan. This is a burner phone I bought just so I could send this message to you. Remember I love you. xox Keykey.'

Half an hour later Keyara got a reply to her text from her mother. ' Keyara I'm glad your safe but I am so mad at you. I think running away was not the answer to your problems. Come home soon.- Mom' Keyara sighed and replied ' Mom I am not running away. Think of it as moving, like a Nomad. Don't worry anyways I have all my money and the cookie money, plus I'm with my boyfriend. You have nothing to worry about. I'm just going on a month long vacation. I miss and love you.-Keykey'

The next morning Keyara looked at the phone and had a new message from her mother 'I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Please message me onelast time in the morning?-mom' Keyara quickly typed ' Yes I've had the same boyfriend since before I was released from the hospital into your care. I really can't text you anymore mom. Bye. Love you. xox Keykey' Keyara then woke Jason up and they got dressed. Keyar then ran the burner phone over with her phone as the two began driving on to their next stop. They stopped five towns later, getting gas and Keyara got a new iPhone, she programmed Jasons number into it along with Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridgets. She then texted them each saying she had her new phone and she was doing good.

Keyara transfered all her pictures and music from her old cell onto her new one. Her and Jason went to a nice little cafe and bought all their muffins, Jason also got a coffee and Keyara got her pumpkin spice tea. They split the muffins between their cars and began driving again. Soon enough it was dark and they pulled into an old lodge. They got a room and stayed there the night. In the morning Keyara checked her phone. She had a five texts from Aubrey, three from Chelsea, and four from Bridget.

Aubrey: 1) Hey Key I'm gald your okay. 2) We still keep our promise not telling your mom anything 3) Text me in the morning when you can. 4) Text me soon Keyara I miss you loads. 5) Damn you must have stayed up late still text me soon.

Bridget: 1) We're all glad you're safe Keyara. 2) You're mom doesn't knokw we're in touch we'll all keep it that way. 4) We all love and miss you. 5) Text me when you can Keyara.

Chelsea: 1) Good, I'm glad you and Jason are safe. 2) You're mom will stay in the dark as long as you want her too. 3) Text me soon.

Keyara sent a group text to the three girls saying ' hey my girls. I just woke up and I'm getting dressed. Jason and I are going to head back out on the road soon. Yes please continue keeping my mother in the dark. If she asks you anything just say you're sure I'll be fine. That you know my boyfriend will keep me safe. I love all of you girls. xox'

Three days later Jason and Keyara were at their destination. They were in Homestead, both found jobs there. Keyara was modeling for the Homestead Clothing Line, Jason was working at the highschool doing the same thing he did back in Rosewood. They found a nice apartment in the centre of the town. Keyara even started going to school there. She called the Rosewood highschool and told them to fax her school records to the fax machine at her new school. She was a top student there already. She made new friends and joined their group, the popular girls.

" Key, what are you doing after school today?" Keyara's new friend Sasha asks.  
" I have to go to work for a few hours."  
" Well after work you do want to come to my place?"  
" Sure Sash, I'd love to." " Sash, Key!" Aimee says walking up.  
" Hey Aims." The two say.  
" What are you two doing after school."  
" I'm going to work for a few hours then going to Sash's house."  
" ohh Sash can I come over too?" " Of course. The three of us are best friends we need to be together like all the time!"  
" Hey girls." Jason says walking up behind Keyara.  
" Hey babe, after work today I'm going to Sasha's to hang out with her and Aimee k?"  
" Yeah I was just going to ask if you didn't mind if I went to Rosewood for a week."  
" Sure, why?"  
" I got a call from the school they need me there for the week. They have truth up day during then and they really need me to help. Plus they don't know you're here with me." Jason says.  
" Okay yeah, I'll be fine go save Rosewood teens. But you can't talk to Aubz, Chels, or Bridge too much. They told me my mom is onto you. If she see's you talking to them she'll know. If she talks to you about me just tell her that you haven't heard from me. She doesn't know we're dating, use it as your advantage."  
" I will, love you."  
" Love you too, bye." Keyara says giving Jason a kiss before heading off to her last class.

Soon enough school was over Keyara packed up her books from trig and headed to her locker. She put her books away and got into her car driving to her job. Where they took her and imediately curled her hair did her make-up and got her into a pair of white skinny jeans with a peach chiffon tanktop with blue and purple flowers on it. She also had put on a few long necklaces a pair of earings and a pair of pink and orange pumps. They took a few pictures of her posing in that outfit. They also took pictures if her in about five other outifits before she and her partner Dylan had to do the swimwear pictures. Right before she was about to leave the editor of Seventeen Magazine showed up and said they wanted to put Keyara on the cover and do an article on her.

They took Keyara down to their studio where they toko her right away for some of the shooting. She put on a pair of regular blue jean denim short shorts, She had on black pumps, a black bandeau and a hot pink chiffon mid arm sleeve shirt. They brushed out her curls and took off her make up then applied their own. Making sure they put on mascara that would run right down her face. They then went to a back room where they could make it 'rain'. She stood under the rain and did her poses while getting soaked. Her mascara running down her face. Next they blow dried her hair and gave it gentle waves. They re-did her make-up and then she changed into a hot pink bikini and matching bottoms. They gave her a pair of flip flops to wear then they drove her to the beach. They took pictures of her laying in the sand, of her eating icecream, and of her in the water. Finally for their last shoot they went to her apartment where Keyara had a shower blow dried and then straightened her hair and got into an outfit of her choice. She put on tight white dress with different colours splattered all over it. She then put on a pair of neon purple high heels, a few necklaces, earings, and a few bracelets. They took pictures of her laying across her kitchen counter and of her opening the fridge. After the photo shoot was done they interviewed questions consisted of her name, age, where she grew, up, and just different things about her. After they left she drove over to Sasha's house. Sasha, Aimee, and Keyara watched a movie and then they gossiped for a while. Keyara then drove to the apartment and went to bed. 


	7. Good Luck

Back in Rosewood it had been two weeks since Keyara left and things were finally getting back into their regular rythme. That was until Jason came back to town. He was at the school for Truth Day. He had to help, and it didn't help that Ella volunteerd to help as well. Ella cornered Jason in her English room.

" Jason, is Keyara with you?"  
" No. Why would she be with me? In fact I'm kind of mad at her at the moment. She just up and left not even a goodbye to me. I thought we were friends, I guess I didn't mean as much to her as I thought."  
" Jason, are you sure you haven't heard from her at all?"  
" I'm sure Ella. I haven't heard from her."  
" But you both left at the same time."  
" Well I haven't heard from her and I'm deffinately not with her. I left town for a better job, I got a call from the principal here saying they wanted me here for the week so I came. I'm here for the week and then I have to get back to work."  
" Okay, well if you hear from her can you tell her that we miss her."  
" Will do." Jason says before leaving the room.

Jason went straight to the mens room where he pulled out his phone and texted Keyara. 'Hey babe your mom is deffinately on to us. Well you being with me while on the run. I think I might have got her off the case for a while, for how long I don't know for sure. Love you.-Jase' Keyara got the text in the morning looking at the screen she smiled until she read the message. Sighing Keyara replies ' Thanks babe. I love you. I kinda miss Rosewood. But at the same time here I have so much that I didn't have in Rosewood. I don't have a signle person who babies me. I also have an amazing job here. God it doesn't matter where I am in the world anyway because I'm going to miss my friends. God, please tell Aubz, Chels, and Bridge I say hi. Tell them they should come visit me. God tell them if they really want me to I'll visit them but in low key someplace my mom won't see me. She can't know I'd be there otherwise she'd expect me to stay and I can't break her heart again.'

It was the weekend so Keyara had nothing to do. She didn't work that day so she did her homework, and then caught up on her sleep. Waking up at three in the afternoon, Keyara went grocery shopping and then she made grillled cheese sandwich with spinach and ham in it. After eating doing the dishes and then doing the laundry it was close to 5pm, so Keyara called Sasha and Aimee to see if they would like to hang out. So then at 7pm Keyara, Sasha, and Aimee went to a karokee bar where they were there until 12.

Sasha, Aimee, and then went to Keyara's apartment and the three had a sleepover. They gossiped, drank a little more, and watched tv before they fell asleep. The three woke up at nine in the morning. Hung out a little more before Aimee and Sasha left, going to their own houses. Keyara cleaned the apartment and then went to the beach to tan. She got her beach chair out of the closet and put it in her car. Driving up to the beach she got out and walked down to the beach her chair and bag in hands.

Keyara unfolded her beach chair and then she took off her shorts and tank top revealing her white bikini with purple and blue flowers. Keyara pulled her hair back in a cute but messy bun, she retrieved the sun screen from her bag and rubbed it on her shoulders. Laying down on her chair she started working on her tan. Two hours later she took a dip in the water for abouthalf an hour before drying off and heading back to the apartment. Arriving at the apartment Keyara decides to make a facebook account. Her name obviously was Keyara Montgomery. She quickly sent friend requests to Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, Sasha, Aimee, and Jason. Her profile picture was one she got done by a professional photographer. She was in her neon purple matcing bikini top and bottoms, laying in the sand. Her wavy hair sprawled out around her. She liked the page for seventeen magazine, and the clothing line she models for. He first status was: A wise man once said ' if you love something set it free.' This is one of the best pieces of advice i've ever heard. After half an hour of being on facebook she got a friend request from Aria, Mike, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily. After about ten minutes of debating she finally accepted all of their requests. Out of no where Keyara then got a friend request from her mother. Keyara sighed and hit accept. With in minutes Ella was staring a chat with Keyara.

Ella Montgomery: Hey baby, when are you coming home?"  
Keyara Montgomery: Hey mom, I don't know when. I really like where I am living I have two new friends. I still miss you and everyone back in Rosewood but I just don't know if I can handle the Rosewood drama.  
Ella Montgomery: Please come home Keyara. I miss you, I really need you.  
Keyara Montgomery: Fine, I'll come back in like two weeks.  
Ella Montgomery: So for the spring break? Keyara Montgomery: Yes, I guess so. Just no treating me like a child.

Sasha Kepler: Hey so you finally caved?  
Keyara Montgomery: Yes I did, but I have bad news. My mom guilted me into moving back to Rosewood. I'm so sorry Sash.  
Sasha Kepler: It's okay, Aimee and I kind of figured you would move back sooner or later. We love you girl.  
Keyara Montgomery: We're moving back in two weeks.  
Sasha Kepler: Okay well Aimee is with me so she knows now too.  
Keyara Montgomery: Hey Aimz. Again so sorry.  
Sasha Kepler: It's okay Yarz.  
Keyara Montgomery: I have to go, sorry. I'll text you guys later kk?

Two weeks flew by and Keyara was walking back into hers and her mothers house. She was bombarded with hugs the second she stepped in. From her mom, dad, Aria, Mike, Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, Hannah, Spencer, and Emily. They all helped Keyara unpack her stuff and then Keyara went to sleep. The next morning Keyara woke up half an hour early so she could shower, dry her hair, curl her hair, do her make-up, and get dressed before going down for breakfast. Keyara pulled on a pair of white purposefuly torn up short shorts and then put on a hot pink t-shirt chiffon shirt with a hot pink bandeau underneath. As far as footwear went she pulled on a pair of black strappy wedges. Keyara grabbed her phone and made herself some breakfast before writting a note for her mom saying she was heading off the school.

" Key-key! Ugh we missed you so much!" Aubrey yells giving Keyara a hug.  
" I missed you all so much." Keyara replies hugging Aubrey then Chelsea and lastly Bridget.  
" Never move like that again." Chelsea says sternly.  
" I won't Key's honour!" Keyara says placing her left hand over her heart.  
" God, I so missed you're humor!" Aubrey says.  
" I miss everything about all three of you." Keyara says as the four head off to bio.

During the lunch break Hannah, Aria, Spencer, Emily, Aubrey, Chelsea, Bridget, Jason, and Keyara were all in the parking lot when Keyara turned her car on just so that it wasn't running but you could play music. They began blasting Starstruck by Lady Gaga and then a bunch of other people including Noel came over and the lot of them were having fun talking and dancing in the school parking lot as a Welcome Home Keyara party. Soon enough Boys Boys Boys by Gaga came on and even more people came over. Keyara jumped in her car and turned it up even louder. Then the best part was when Baby Got Back by Sir Mix A Lot came on. After another ten minutes they shut everything down and got ready for their next class.

" You guys halloween is coming up and I have the perfect costumes for us." Keyara says.  
" Ohh what are they?" The three girls ask.  
" Seseme street characters. Aubz can be Bert, I'd be Ernie, Chels you can be Oscar, and Bridge you could be like Elmo. I saw they sexiest costumes of them back in Homestead. I can go back over the weekend and buy them for us." Keyara replies.  
" Ohh yes please! We'll be the hottest things in Rosewood!"  
" We'll have to go to the Halloween Train!" Aubrey says.  
" What did I hear about the Halloween Train?" Hanna asks.  
" Oh we were just saying how we're all going to go to it." Keyara says turning to Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily.  
" We'll all see you there then." Aria says.  
" Sick, well see you guys!" Chelsea says heading to Physics.  
" See you later Chels!" Keyara yells down the hall.  
" Could you be any more loud?" Spencer asks.  
" Oh you very well knowI could be. But I have to get to French."  
" J'ai deteste le professeur!" Spencer replies. ( I hate the teacher.)  
" Vraiment? Je l'aime bien, il est le meilleur professeur de fran ais que j'ai jamais eu." ( Really? He's the best French teacher I've ever had. )  
" Je ne sais pas sur a pour moi." ( I don't know about that for me. )  
" au revoir" ( Good bye. )  
" I never knew she was that good at French!" Aria states.  
" I have a feeling there's a lot we don't know about Key." Hanna says.

~ Halloween Night ~

Keyara, Chelsea, Aubrey, and Bridget were all at Keyara's house getting ready to go to the Halloween Train. Ella was in the study grading tests before the kids came out trick or treating. Aubrey, Keyara, Chelsea, and Bridget all curled their hair the proceded to do their make up. They helped each other into their costumes before they left the house and drove to the Halloween Train. The four waled into the room and Lucus took their group picture. Right away Noel walks up to them.

" Looking good ladies!" Noel says.  
" Yeah, we know Noel." Chelsea says shoving him a side as they walk in.  
" You're not getting into any of our pants." Aubrey says as the four walk away.  
" Hey guys you're looking HOT!" Hanna says to the four.  
" Awee thaanks." Keyara says.  
" No seriouisly like you're all sexy!" Hanna says.  
" We get it thanks, well lets board the train shall we?" Aubrey says.  
" Okay, let's go!" Bridget shouts.  
" Key did mom see you guys leave the house looking like that?" Aria asks.  
" No, if she did I wouldn't be here. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Keyara replies.  
" Exactly. That's why this weekend you can hang out with somebody and tell mom you were with me so that she doesn't keep asking me to hang out with her that weekend because Spence, Han, Em, and I need to do something out of town."  
" Well why don't you just use them as your excuse?" Keyara asks Aria.  
" Just do it okay."  
" Yeah sure i don't really care." Keyara says as they enter the cart with the performace.

The guest performer was Beyonce. The first song she was singing was one of her older songs, Deja Vu. Aubrey, Chelsea, Keyara, Bridget, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily were all dancing together. Soon enough Jason came up behind Keyara and covered her eyes with his hands. Keyara stood as stiff as a board when that happened, after a few seconds she turned around and immediately relaxed when she saw that it was just Jason. During the half time Jason found one of his old friends and was talking to him while Keyara and all her friends had gotten split up. Keyara was sitting alone at a table she pulled out her phone. No new messages, just like how she liked it. Half an hour and Aria got a text from A ' What kind of sister can't even keep track of her own sister? It's okay my little Aria don't scream don't cry, she's safe with me now. -A' 


	8. Authors Note

let me know if you want me to continue this story! 


	9. Is It Ever Going To Stop?

Three hours later and they were no closer to finding Keyara, Aubrey just called to police and told them their friend was missing. As soon as the cops came the train was stopped for another hour before they said they'd have to wait until the end of the line to find Keyara because they can't hold the train any longer. During those four hours Aria kept getting picture texts of Keyara from A, and she wasn't even able to show the cops because they couldn't know about A. It felt like a thousand years had gone by and they still weren't at the end of the line! That is when everyone heard it. something heavy was pushed out of the train and was being pushed along by the tires.

Now they were at the end everyone gasped as they unboarded and saw a metal box was what was being pushed and around the bottom there was some blood. Keyara. The cops pushed everyone back and pulled the box out from under the train. Opening the crate they pulled Keyara out. She had one large gash on her back from where a peice of the broken metal crate cut her. Soon an ambulance was there and took Keyara to the hospital. On the way Keyara's heart started failing.

~ Two Days Later ~

Keyara could hear voices off in the distance, feel a deep pain emgulfing her whole body, she could feel someone's tears falling onto her arm. She wanted to open her eyes but no matter how hard she tried Keyara could not pry them open. The voices and all feelings she had were dissipating, soon enough everything was white and every sense of feeling was gone. Keyara was transported to another world, she was walking on the beach hand in hand with Jason. The sun was setting making the sky a hue of oranges and pinks it was beautiful, until there was a slight breeze that blew Keyara away from Jason. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by cold and darkness, Jason was gone and she was all by herself.

Somewhere deep in her heart Keyara felt a bit of warmth, she channeled it. Her friends and family, their memoriesm made her grow warmer and the sky clear up. Soon she was with everyone she loved walking through the fair, laughter and smiles were all she could see and hear. Everything was perfect there until there was a crack in the ground, Keyara started making it bigger and bigger and then she could see the truth. Everyone she loved were surrounding her in a hospital bed. Everyone was crying and praying for Keyara to wake up. She was in a coma, everything made sense now. Keyara felt their words hit her like a semi truck. Every syllable drawing her closer and closer to waking up. Before they knew it Keyara opened her eyes and everyone reached out for her.

" Guys... Too... Loud... Pain..." Those were Keyara's first words.  
" Aria go get her doctor." Ella tells her daughter.  
" Keyara, I heard you woke up." The doctor says walking over to Keyara's side.  
" Ya." Is all Keyara could get out.  
" Are you in any pain?" The doctor asks and in return Keyara nodded her head not trusting her voice anymore. " Okay well I have some thing here to help with the pain but it will make you drowzy okay?" He asks again.  
" Yeah." Keyara said as well as nodding her head.  
" Well she should fall asleep soon, call me when she wakes up." Doctor Haike notifies Byron and Ella.

Three hours later Keyara woke up to Byron and Ella screaming at each other. Everyone else must have gone to the caf before the fight started. Three minutes Keyara had been awake and her parents had not even noticed! She sat up and started yelling at them."MOM! DAD! STOP IT! SHUT UP! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS JUST STOP! GIVE IT A REST!" That went on for five minutes her parents not even hearing her. Keyara started to panic and her heart moniter went off, even that did not shut her parents up! What did is when the doctor and three nurses rushed in and kicked them fast as Keyara's heart rate spiked it dropped, it continued to drop until she flat lining.

" Bring the crash cart... Charge 150.. Clear... Charge... Clear... Charge 250... Clear... Charge 300... Clear... Okay okay we got her back, get me a shot anti-arrythmic!"

After brining Keyara back her heart rate was still to fast so the doctor decided to give her an anti-arrythmic shot that will go straight into her heart; Anti-arrythmic shots are designed to stablize irregular heart beats. Doctor Haike gave Keyara her shot and slowly her heart rate slowled down to a regular rate. After she was stablized they took Keyara for an MRI. Not only did Keyara have TGA but she now also has a tear in the heart which has to immediately be fixed. The doctor got the nurses to prepare her for surgery while he went out to talk to everyone standing outside her room. Exiting Keyara's room the doctor took everyone to the waiting room where they could sit down and be more relaxed, there was also more space than in the hallway.

" I'm not going to sugar coat this. Keyara almost died, for some reason her heart rate spiked and then dropped where she then flat lined. Eventually we brought her back but her heart rate was still to fast, I gave her a shot of anti-arrythmic which is a heart rate stablizer. When she was stable enough we took Keyara for an MRI where we found out she now has a tear in her heart. I have the nurses preparing her for open heart surgery where we will stitch the heart muscles back together. After the surgery she will have to stay here for a week so that her heart can heal, she's not allowed to over due it. When she gets sent home she will not be allowed to run, walk for more than an hour, and she is not allowed to lift anything heavier than ten pounds." Haike tells everyone. 


	10. Just Having Fun

That week at the hospital could not have gone any slower Keyara thought, and now she was under strict restrictions outside the hospital. She wasn't allowed to run, walk for more than an hour, she couldn't even carry anything over ten pounds but the doctor said no more than five pounds is what they'd really like to see. Ella was going by five pounds, so Keyara could not even carry her school books to and from her classes.

" It's unfair!" Keyara yells at her mother.  
" Well that's too bad! You need to heal!" Ella yells back.  
" Ugh, why do you hate me?!" Key fires back.  
" I don't hate you! That's why I am telling you you have to abide to all doctor Haikes rules!"  
" For 8 weeks?"  
" Yes for 8 weeks!"  
" So I have to quit soccer, and football?"  
" Yes because you'd only have a week of soccer and three days of football afterwards!"  
" This sucks, I wish I just died!" Keyara yells before storming off her her room and slamming the door.

Keyara for the first time in her life locked her bedroom door, she blasted her music to drown out the world and began writting her own song. The song was about her life and how sometimes you get delt a bad hand, you try to do the best you can with the little you've been given, but sometimes you can't win and you have to fold. Keyara finished her song and locked it away where she knew it would be safe, where nobody could read it. She was still mad when day became night. It was a friday night and Noel was having a party, a party Keyara and her friends were going to. Keyara texted Chelsea, Bridget, Aubrey, and Jason asking if they wanted to go to the Kahn party if they weren't already. Everyone replied yes.

Keyara went to her bedroom door unlocked it and quietly opened it, her mom had gone to bed so Keyara snuck down stairs and got a bottle of ibuprofen. He doctor had prescribed her medical marijuana, but had let it slip that ibuprefen did the same thing. Keyara was saving her mj for later and decided on just using ibuprofen. Keyara snuck back to her room and locked the door behind her, she then put the bottle of pills into her purse after taking one. She walked to her closet and took out a new dress, it was a tight dress hugging all of her curves, it was strappless and again barely cover her ass when she was standing up. The dress was black with splashes of neon colours like someone thre paint on the dress. She matchesd it with a pair of hot pink heels and her medium sized lime green and electric blue purse.

Keyara then opened her bedroom window and jumped two feet out to the tree leaned throw her window and placed a book under the window so she could sneak back in later. Keyara climbed down the tree and hopped into her car. Keyara picked up Jason, and Aubrey before heading out to the party where they met up with Bridget and Chelsea. The group made their way to the dance floor. Keyara dancing with Jason, Aubrey dancing with Noel, Bridget dancing with Noels cousin who was visiting for a week, and Chelsea dancing with Eric Noels brother. Half an hour into the party Keyara decided to start drinking not wanting to risk mixing her ibuprofen with alcohol but she'd be fine now.

" Jason babe can you get me a drink?"  
" Beer?"  
" Yes please."  
" Sure thing."  
" Get Aubz, Chels, and Bri one too!"  
" How many beers do you think I can hold?"  
" Please?" Keyara asks batting her eyes.  
" Fine but only because I always cave with that face."  
" Aubz after this do you want to play pool?"  
" Just me and you?"  
" Yeah it's the most fun because we both play to win."  
" True but we should wait until we're drunk that's the best part."  
" Yesss! Damn Aubz sometimes I swear you're smarter than me!"  
" Haw-haw!"  
" Here's your drinks." Jason announces.

Keyara chugged her beer and then stole jasons and drank his as well. Aubrey and Keyara then went off and when they came back they had a bottle of vodka each. They hopped onto the pool table Chelsea and Bridget soon following them, the four of them began drinking from the bottles. Jason came up and asked for some, Keyara handed Jason a bottle and Jason downed half of what was left before handing it to Aubrey who had her hands out for the bottle. Aubrey finished off the bottle with Keyara finished the last bit of the other one. the five of them were getting drunk but not quite where they wanted to be. Keyara yelled for Noel who was drunk off his ass, she asked him to bring her a bottle of rum and a bottle of coke. Noel came back a minute later with two bottles of rum and half a bottle of coke. Mixing a quater coke with three quarters rum for each of them Keyara emptied the rum and coke.

They were finally drunk enough for the pool game between Aubrey and Keyara to be really fun. Half of the people at the party began watching their game. It was like everytime Keyara bent over the entire male population of the party got boners. Since the dress was just barely covering her ass when she was standing when she bent over they could see half of her ass you and a little hint of her highlighter yellow thong. Half an hour into the game Jason broke he came up behind Keyara when she was bent over slapped her butt so hard it left a mark, he then rubbed her ass with his hands and squeezed. Keyara gasped before dropping the pool stick and turning around. Keyara's hands found Jasons neck as the two began making out and Jason lifted Keyara onto the pool table.

Keyara's legs stayed crossed behind Jason as the their kissing became more and more intense. Leaving Jasons neck Keyara's hands removed his shirt before they left the room Keyara still around Jasons waist. Jason and Keyara stumbled into Noels bedroom, locked the door, stripped each other, and stole one of Noels condoms. Fourty five minutes later the two came back down. A bunch of atta boys, and getter done's roared through the crowd. The two just went to the music player turned up the music and began a dance party. Everyone was dancing and grinding with another person. Keyara and Jason were definately grinding hardcore, looking like they were having sex on the dance floor.

" Jason, I want to go home but none of us are fit to drive."  
" Let's round everyone up and go from there."  
" I can round them up easy: AUBZ CHELS BRI!" Keyara yells and the three girls come running over.  
" Yeah?" They all ask " I think it's about time we leave, don't you?"  
" Yup! But how?"  
" We are discussing. I mean I could call Mike and Aria get them to take a cab here one drives my car one drives yours. Then we both go to Chels and Brid's houses dropping you off then whom ever was driving your car leaves it there, and hops into the car with Jason me and the other person and drops me and Jason off at my house leaving me with the car and then they can walk down the street to their house." Keyara tells the group.  
" Lets just do that babe."

Half an hour later Mike and Aria arrived. Mike driving Keyara's car and Aria driving Chelsea's car. The gang drove to Bridgets house dropped her off then went to Chelsea's place where she was dropped off as well as her car. Aria hopped into the back seat with Jason and Keyara while they went to drop off Aubrey. Soon enough everyone was safe and sound at home. Well except Jason who was at Keyara's and not his place. Keyara went to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag of Jasons clothes. She handed him his plaid pajama bottoms to sleep in and she put on his sweatpants and blue tshirt. She washed off her makeup and pulled her hair back into a bun on the top of her head. The two then snuggled into Keyara's bed together and fell asleep quickly.

Morning came too quickly for the two. The sunlight blinding them as they awoke tangled in each others arms. Jason placed a kiss on Keyara's forhead as she groaned. The two got up and got dressed. Keyara took her hair out of the bun and had a shower in her bathroom. She then blowdried and straightened her hair before putting on more natural looking makeup. Jason hopped into the shower and quickly got dressed after. Once Jason got out of the shower Keyara was dressed, she was wearing a pair of hot pink tights with black studs up the outer seams of the tights, she then also had on a white three quarter sleeve shirt with a black fringe vest.

" Climb out the window and meet me by my car, I have to go out through the front door because I can't let my mom know I sneak out. I'll grab some water and ibuprofen for these gnarly hangovers."  
" Okay babe sounds good, see you in a bit."

Keyara waited until Jason was out the window and in the tree before heading down stairs where her mother was sitting at the breakfast nook. Keyara opened the fridge grabbed two bottles of water and the container of ibuprofen before going back up to her room and grabbing her marijuana and car keys and heading downstairs and out the door. Yelling at her mom that she'll be back before dark. Circling to the back of the hosue she hops into her car.

" Here's some ibuprofen and water and for later I got medical marijuana."  
" Where'd you get marijuana?"  
" It's my percription but the doctor said ibuprofen does the same thing so I'm stashing the mj, this is half of what I had and I still have three more 'refils' "  
" Babe do you really think that's a good idea? Do you want to become a pot head?"  
" It's a great idea I'd have to have it anyways and this way I'm only having half of it, I won't become a pot head. I'm just having a little fun come on Jason it'll be fine!"  
" Okay but only because I have been too tense anyways."  
" Love you babe."  
" Love you too Key. 


	11. Secret No More

It was nine at night when Keyara came back to her house. Still somewhat high Keyara walked to her fridge grabbed out a rasberry popsicle from the freezer , pulled the stick out, then put the popsicle in a bowl and microwaved it. Soon the microwave dinged and her popsicle was melted she then poured it into the blender where she mixed strawberry yogurt, ice, and chunks of lime. When it was all blended together she got a cup and drank her raspberry strawberry lime smoothie. Ella was watching Keyara the whole time and could tell something was off about her but could not quite figure out what it was. Keyara then put her cup in the washing machine and did the dishes. Half an hour laer the dishes were done and Keyara put them away before making her way to the bathroom where she showered and then went to bed.

The next morning was Sunday, Keyara decided that she was going to go get high again. She had nothing better to do. Driving out to the lake, Keyara sat on the dock and got higher than the clouds. Nobody saw or heard from her during the nine hours she was at the lake. By the time she finished all the joints she even owned it was only noon. Keyara waited until five before she went swimming, she didn't want to try swimming while she was really high. Taking off her t shirt, jeans, and wedges Keyara then jumped off the dock into the lake in her matching bra and panty set in deep purple. Keyara swam for three hours before she decided to head home, she was no longer high so that was good. Keyara didn't want to get her clothes or her car wet so she sat her clothes on the passenger seat and grabbed a blanket from the trunk. Placing the blanket over her seat Keyara got in and drove home in only her bra and into her regular parking spot Keyara wrapped the blanket around her body and then grabbed her clothes before going into the house.

" Keyara where were you? I was worried sick!" Ella asks.  
" I went to the lake and forgot my phone, sorry." Keyara says before heading upstairs.  
" Keyara we're not done talking!"  
" Okay, what do you want to talk about mom?" Keyara asks sitting on the stairs.  
" Where were you really?"  
" At the lake mom that's where I went. I didn't go anywhere else."  
" I believe you."  
" Good because that's the truth! You never doubted me before, don't start now." Keyara tells her mother before stomping off to her room.

Slamming her door shut Keyara then makes her way to the bathroom where she showers and gets into her pajamas which consisted of red and blue plaid flannel pajama shorts and a red tanktop. Keyara then french braided her hair, something she hadn't done since she was twelve. Keyara then washed her face and put on a face mask. Ten minutes later the mask was gone and Keyara made her way down stairs for a snack. She hadn't eaten all day but she wasn't very hungry, she got three kiwi's and ate them all and then went to bed. The next morning was Monday and Keyara had to go to school. Keyara did her makeup before getting into a skin tight pastel green dress that had a neckline that plumeted past her breasts an inch and a half higher than her bely button. Matching her outfit with a pair of deep green stappy 4" heels. Keyara then took her hair out of the braids having it in waves .

Deciding that she'd pick up her girls and take them to the Brew for breakfast Keyara called Aubrey, Chelsea, and Bridget. They all decided it was a good idea to go out for breakfast. Leaving a note on the fridge for Ella, Keyara swung by the three girls houses and drove them to the Brew for breakfast. All of the girls gasped when they saw Keyara, they didn't think she'd be ballsy enough to wear that dress to school but they respected her for it. Out of all of them Keyara was the most brave, she was fearless she had to be; with her heart already doing more harm than good she couldn't let anything else get in the way of her living her life. Keyara was definately a drug, giving people a high when she was around them and when she left they were just left behind wanting more, needing more. The four soon arrived at the school and Keyara was turning heads. Walking doen the hallway all the guys were whistling and Noel even spanked her ass knowing that she won't care because it was Noel.

"Starting a new fashion trend Montgomery?" Noel asks as he walks in steps with the girls.  
"Don't you know it Noel. No if I wanted to start a new fashion trend everyone would be in bikini's." Keyara replied.  
"I know people on the school board, I can get them to make a beach day." Noel says.  
"Noel I love you, go talk and do your amazing thing!" Keyara says pushing him away.  
"You know people are going to think you and Noel are dating." Aubrey says.  
" Umm gross. He's like a brother!"  
"What if your mom sees you two together what's she going to think. Did she see what you are wearing?" Chelsea asks.  
"I'll just tell her I'm dating Jason and do you really think I'd be breathing if my mom saw me?" Keyara asks laughing as they got to her locker.  
"That is true." Chelsea says laughing.  
"What's first history or gym?" Keyara asks.  
"You have history." Bridget replies.  
"Great, right across from my moms class. Oh well."

Soon enough the day was over and Keyara went to meet up with Jason at his office. He was called in to talk to a problem child earlier that afternoon and since he arrived kids have been going in to see him the rest of the day. Keyara couldn't even see him through the crowd, which ment Jason hasn't seen what she was wearing yet. Perfect Keyara thought this is how she's going to tell her mom she and Jason are dating. Make sure her mom sees what she's wearing and Ella will be frozen in place her eyes glued to Keyara, then Keyara will get Jason to come up and they'll kiss and walk out of the school hand in hand, or maybe Jasons hand will be on her ass.

Keyara was heading towards her locker since Jason was stil busy. She saw her moms eyes land on her and she knew the cat fell for the bait. She opened her locker put her things away and took a step back but before she could shut the door it was already closed. Looking over she saw Jason and smiled, he tipped her head up and the two kissed. It wasn't a little peck either, it was more of if we weren't in the school we'd both be naked kiss. The two broke apart and held hands as they walked out of the school. Ella following close behind them, she saw Keyara toss her car keys to Bridget before turning and heading to Jasons car. Ella got into her car and followed Keyara and Jason back to Jasons house.

Jumping out of the car Keyara went to the trun opened it and pulled out a duffle bag. She grabbed out her bikini top and bottoms before putting it back in the trunk. Keyara bent over and pulled off her red lace thong and pulled on the bikini bottoms she called Jason who tied her bikini top and then pulled off her dress. Jason grabbed her dress and thong putting them in the back seat of the car before he grabbed a pair of shorts out of the trunk. Keyara walked over to Jason and pulled off his shirt before she took off his belt and his pants. Jason was standing in his boxers and then before he could pull on the shorts Keyara grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her before she kissed him. What started of sweet and innocent turned wild and passionate. Jasons hands were on her ass holding her up while her legs were wrapped around Jason's waist. Keyara's hands were racking down Jasons back leaving marks. That was too much for Ella to see but before she turned around she saw Jasons hands slip under Keyara's bottoms and Keyara pulled him closer. Ella soon sped off back to the house where the girls had dropped off Keyara's car.

"I think she fugured it out." Keyara says out of breath jumping off Jason.  
"She was watching the whole thing. Even my hands going under your bottoms." Jason replies.  
"Want to go to the lake house now?" "Let's go." 


End file.
